The Story of Us
by Scarlet flute
Summary: It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend.- William Blake
1. Chapter 1

_**The story of Us**_

"Whoever wishes to sign in for the talent hunt can send their names before the end of the day." Kakashi explained with his only visible eye running through the pages of his favorite orange book. A huge chatter broke out among the students. Everyone discussed their talents loudly. They knew their sensei was too busy to spare them even a glance. The new edition of the orange book had just come out.

"So I'm gonna bring Akamaru" spoke Kiba excitedly "He can perform all sorts of tricks."

"Do you think there will be food?" Chouji asked with a concerned face.

Kiba mentally face palmed. Who was he talking to?

On the other side of the room, Ino was explaining her new floral decoration ideas to her best friend Sakura who was too busy sighing dejectedly.

"What's wrong, billboard head?"

"Nothing. What do you think I should do?"

"That's pretty obvious, isn't it? You're going to sing!"

Sakura didn't reply. She just stayed quiet. She didn't feel like singing.

Don't get her wrong. She loved singing with all her heart but the only person she wanted to sing for didn't even care for her. She wasn't 13 anymore. She was 16 and turning 17 soon. She had learnt the bitter reality.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't bother to acknowledge her existence.

She had always taken a great care of her looks. She was beautiful and she knew it. She had waist length pink hair and sea green eyes. Her name matched her physical features. The only thing she had ever hated about herself was her forehead but she had come to like it thanks to Ino.

She wanted to let go. He was her first love but one sided love hurt. It hurt like hell. Your own heart revolts against your mind even though it's just trying to protect the heart.

"Sakura-chan!" the voice of her blonde ray of sunshine BFF broke her mental tirade. Her bright blue eyes were gleaming like they always did. A huge grin adorned her pretty features. It was hard to tell that Naruto was even a girl. She was a tomboy through and through. She kept her knee length blonde hair in a tight bun and wore baggy clothes that hid her feminine figure. She had a beautifully tan skin with gorgeous ocean blue eyes. But her most striking features were the three whisker like markings on each cheek.

"Sakura-chan?"She asked in a concerned voice.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and gave an apologetic smile. Naruto took a seat next to her.

"So what are you going to sing at the talent hunt?"

"I don't want to sing." She replied in a sad tone. She shared everything with Naruto although she had known her only 2 years and they didn't exactly have the best beginning. She had disliked Naruto with a vengeance since on the very first day of middle school she had taken Sasuke's first kiss. It was an accident but she was too much of a fan girl to accept the little fact.

Sasuke and Naruto loathed each other but she was also the only one he responded to; albeit unwillingly. She made him lose his cool and collected mask. The only time he showed any emotion was in her presence. This made Sakura jealous but she knew Naruto didn't have any feelings for him. She was the only girl in the entire Fire country or maybe the world resistant to his out of the world handsome face and Greek God like body.

Sometimes she wondered if Naruto ever hit puberty.

"Sakura-chan? This is too much. Where do you keep drifting off to, dattebayo?"

"Huh?"

Naruto shook her head in exasperation.

"I asked you why you didn't want to sing."

Sakura gazed at Naruto thoughtfully.

"I want to sing for him but I know it won't matter."

Naruto didn't speak. From the past few weeks she went silent whenever Sasuke came into their conversations. After a brief period of quiet she spoke finally.

"It will matter to those who really care. And if he matters so much you should pick a song in which you can pour all your feelings… a song which acts like a cupid's arrow to his heart… a song which creates that special bond… you know."

How did the childish, reckless Naruto be so mature when someone really needed her? Sakura thought. Naruto had grown up then why hadn't she?

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Sing."

"You can sing?!"

"We'll see."

Naruto had a distant look in her eyes. Her blue eyes were a clear window to her soul. At the moment they reflected the turbulence in her mind.

Sakura knew the expression quite nicely.

"You are in love." She deadpanned.

Naruto sputtered at her observation. She glanced around herself fast to make sure no one else had heard.

"What the hell, Sakura-chan? Don't say things like that… in public."

Sakura laughed.

"I just cleared your confusion." She stated as a matter of fact. "And no one is listening."

"I'm not confused, dattebayo." Naruto defended.

"You are and don't you dare deny it. I know that expression way too nicely."

Naruto groaned and Sakura smirked in victory.

"So who is the poor guy?" she asked

"You have to trust me, dattebayo."

Sakura rolled her eyes in clear distrust.

"I'm going to get it out of you sooner or later anyway, Naru-chan." She spoke in a sickly sweet tone and then added seriously "Better be prepared."

Naruto flinched and prayed to every single God she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The story of us**_

Naruto rushed through the corridors. She avoided running into anyone. She was a girl on a mission.

'Avoid Sasuke Uchiha at all costs' mission.

Her bane of existence.

She hated him from the very first moment her eyes landed on him. He just turned her off. She was a warm and friendly person and he was the exact opposite. She couldn't understand how he was the school heart throb and the object of every teen girl's dream. He had even topped the list of the most gorgeous guy in the entire fire country.

There was nothing gorgeous or remotely good about him. Well, maybe his flawless pale skin or his onyx eyes or his lean and muscular physique or the weird way his hair were styled behind the back of his head.

Grr… her traitorous brain!

Sasuke and she had argued every chance they got. They didn't need a reason. He just had to smirk and she would be gearing to punch that demeaning smirk off his face. He was off putting.

Due to her constant bickering with Sasuke, she had to bear the brunt of 'Sasuke Uchiha Fan club' many times. Anyone would think that she'd have learnt her lesson but she didn't. She couldn't go a day without cursing him to oblivion. She competed with him for everything.

She hated him. Yes, she hated him.

But from the past few months, she was noticing things about him that were making her heart flutter in an unhealthy way. For example, like, whenever he was amused there was glint in his eyes. His voice was smooth and chocolaty. He smelt like dark chocolate and hot spices. A few times she had even detected the hint of a small smile on his usually stoic face. This led to another observation. Sasuke's lips seemed really soft.

She had only one explanation for her erratic heart rate whenever he was around, the need to be close to him, the want to have his strong arms wrap around her; she was going crazy.

Insane part of her brain did suggest that Sasuke might have drugged her but she wasn't as naïve as people made her out to be. She knew what was happening.

Her hormones were finally catching up to her and they were making up for the lost time.

She groaned. Sakura had to go and point out that what she was feeling was love. She could not love Sasuke. He was off limits.

He was at the top of social chain and she was at the bottom.

He hated her.

She hated him.

And Sakura loved him.

She was so lost in her silent musing that she didn't realize that she was walking towards the one person she had been hoping to avoid.

"Ouch! I'm sorry." She apologized while rubbing her head slightly.

"Hn."

Her eyes widened and her hormones began their evil job of messing her system. She stood there staring at him, not being able to avert her gaze. Black clashed with blue.

"Move, dobe."

"Huh?"

"Lost the few brain cells you had, dobe?" He smirked.

That brought her back.

She could never love or like or crush over a jerk like him.

"Whatever, teme." She added in a sarcastic tone. "Don't tell me you're worried, Sasuke kun."

"So you did lose the few brain cells you had." He sneered and she was ready to beat him to a pulp. She glared at him. He smirked and in a movement that surprised the daylights out of her, he leaned in too close. Her breath hitched as she stared at his beautiful face. His intoxicating scent invaded her senses. He was staring at her mouth with an unreadable expression. She shuddered when she felt his breath ghost over her cheeks. She shut her eyes.

"Stop daydreaming, dobe."

And he was gone with a smug smirk.

She stood there stunned with her heart threatening to burst out. After a few moments of calm, her mind registered what had happened. He had tricked her.

That bastard.

She took a great breath and realized that she was alone in the corridor. That's why the jerk had been that forward. With a jolt she made out the fact that the next class had started and she was late.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The story of us**_

"Naruto! Wait up!"

Naruto turned around on hearing the pinkette's voice. Sakura was rushing towards her with a hand clutching her heart. She stopped near her and panted heavily for some time.

"Do you need anything, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura took few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. When she found herself with the ability to talk, she spoke, "I've decided that I'm going to sing. You were right. He needs an arrow to his heart."

"You are planning to kill that bastard? Do you need my help?"

Sakura rolled her eyes before grinning. "Yeah, kill him with my love."

Naruto did a gag reflex.

"Ew! That was one gross pick up line."

Sakura slammed her too powerful fist on her blonde head. Naruto winced and murmured something along the lines of physical abuse.

"Will you help me pick a song that conveys my feelings?" She asked already aware of the answer. Naruto never backed down from helping her precious people. But for the first time she saw something akin to uncertainty flicker in the blonde's blue orbs. The next moment, however, it was gone.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura jumped in glee and hugged her furiously. She dragged Naruto all the way to the music room. She had so many ideas to win Sasuke's heart. She would succeed this time. She was going to make sure of that. It was her last chance. She pushed open the door with a renewed vigor.

"So I was thinking to do a nice love song with lyrics that have poetic essence." She told her best friend excitedly. "Sasuke-kun seems the like the kind of guy that likes things with depth, you know."

"Hmm", replied Naruto while running a hand over a guitar. She was immersed in her own thoughts.

"Naruto? You're not even listening." Sakura pouted.

"Yeah… I heard you… something about Sasuke liking things with deep meaning…. And something poetic." She said distractedly.

Sakura was quiet. She was doing some thinking. Naruto didn't use any cuss word to refer to him.

"You called him Sasuke." She finally managed slowly. Naruto stilled in her observation of the guitar.

"That's his name, isn't it?" Naruto muttered softly and then with a fake grin teased, "Or were you talking about somebody else and I misheard."

Sakura shook her head. Maybe she was imagining things. Naruto didn't have any interest in her Sasuke. They hated each other. It was crystal clear. And why would Sasuke like Naruto? She was loud, reckless, unpredictable, unpopular and very orange. She was the exact opposite of him. Also Naruto knew that she loved Sasuke.

Yes, she was imagining things.

But then would it really be wrong if Naruto liked Sasuke?

"Sakura-chan?"

She stopped her useless thinking. No gain by thinking unrealistically, she laughed to herself.

"I reckon you should sing something easy and light." Naruto suggested.

"Why would you say that?"

"Have you ever looked at teme, he's all dark and emo. He needs a little light. And screw poetry… give him something simple but utterly pure." She answered thoughtfully.

Sakura stared at Naruto with surprise mixed with disbelief and envy. Why did she know so much about her Sasuke?

She nodded to show Naruto that she agreed.

"What will you sing, Naruto?"

"Haven't thought about it yet." Naruto sighed.

"How about singing for the guy you are crushing over?" Sakura teased and she was pleased to see Naruto sputter in indignation and turn a pretty shade of red.

"I'm not crushing over anyone! Dattebayo"

"Aw… at least tell me if I know him."

Naruto groaned.

"There is no one, Sakura-chan."

"You can't hide forever, you know."

Naruto didn't reply. She just huffed in annoyance and turned her face away. Sakura laughed and picked up a guitar.

* * *

 _If you wanna party_

 _Put your hands up_

 _Boy you make me feel so lucky_

 _Finally the stars align_

 _Never has it been so easy_

 _To be in love_

 _And give you this heart of mine_

 _You know what I mean_

 _I'm what you like_

 _Put it all together baby_

 _We could be alright_

 _How can this be wrong when it feels so right?_

 _I really love you; I really love you….. Oh_

 _And I'll never let you go_

 _You should know I'm never gonna change_

 _I'm always gonna stay… you call for me right there_

 _Right there x3_

 _Cos you listen and you care_

 _So different… no one compares_

 _And if you'll never change_

 _I'm gonna stay right there_

 _I'll always be right there._

* * *

"So how was I?" she asked after finishing. Naruto had a panicked expression and was pointing behind her.

"That was quite a performance, Miss?" An amused voice asked.

"Miss Sakura Haruno, sensei." Sakura replied with a straight face. She was going to be in the student body council. She couldn't afford having her reputation ruined. "And thank you for the compliment."

The woman had black hair in waves and red eyes. She was really beautiful but she just couldn't place her name.

"Although you have a talent for music, I would stop you from using the music room without my consent, Miss Haruno."

"Yes, sensei."

"And Naruto… can I have a single day pass without finding you here?"

"This time it isn't my fault, I swear, Kurenai sensei. Sakura-chan kidnapped me, dattebayo."

Kurenai… now she remembered. But Naruto was in so much trouble.

Kurenai shook her head. She would have dealt with the two girls but she had a musical to take care of.

"Since you two here, why don't you make yourself useful as a punishment?"

Naruto opened her mouth to refuse but Sakura beat her to it.

"Sure, sensei."

"But Sakura-chan-" Sakura glared at her making her shut up.

"Class, get in." Kurenai ordered. Students of first year section A walked in confidently. The girls entered gracefully followed by the boys.

"Oh my gosh!….it's Sasuke!" Sakura whispered excitedly as her crush came in looking as impeccable as ever.

Her Adonis.

"So much fun!" Naruto muttered.

Kurenai had the students settle down. The entire section A consisted of smart and handsome guys. The girls were openly drooling at them.

Senju Academy had section system. The rich and intelligent went to section A while the rest got slotted into other sections. Sakura wasn't exactly as loaded but very smart so she landed in Section B. Naruto was loaded but not very bright so she also landed with her. Sasuke being rich, handsome and intelligent 'beyond- his- years' got placed in section A.

Section A had many privileges that others didn't have. Like free access to any classroom, cafeteria, labs, gym, basketball court, play ground at any time. No one could stop them.

"Sakura-chan…. We have to clean the instruments."

"Huh… oh yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

_**The story of us**_

"Who was singing when we came in?" A girl with violet eyes questioned. Sakura raised her hand and introduced herself.

"Wow… you were amazing. You should be with us just for your talent." The girl gushed and Sakura blushed a little at the compliment.

"Thanks for the offer but Sakura-chan is very happy at Section B." Naruto said with irritation. The presence of all those obnoxious A grade students was making her sick. The girl's eyes widened at her tone and Naruto felt a little bad. She was about to apologize but Sakura beat her to it.

"Sorry for the way she talked." She spoke kindly before glaring at Naruto who sighed and went on to clean the piano.

A pale eyed girl was standing there alone. She had deep blue tresses and she seemed to be fiddling with her fingers.

"Hey, there." Naruto greeted politely. The girl turned a little red and Naruto wondered if she had a fever or something. She tried again, still no reply came.

"I hope you know it's considered uncivil not replying to a greeting." She joked. But to her utter surprise the girl looked close to tears.

"I'm so sorry…. I was just joking…. You know to make you laugh… gomen…..I didn't think you'd take it seriously…. I'm sorry…. Dattebayo…"

"I…I..It's okay." the girl stammered. Naruto took a great sigh of relief.

"You almost gave me a panic attack, dattebayo."

The girl giggled shyly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." She extended her tan hand. The girl took it after a few moments of hesitation.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Wow… you're from the Hyuga clan… They are very cold people, right?" Naruto blurted out insensitively. Hinata bowed her head down. Realizing her mistake, Naruto added, "Although you seem different. Are you sure you are a Hyuga?"

Instead of having the effect she had hoped for, tears fell from the pale lavender eyes of Hinata. Guilt welled up inside her. She wasn't sure what she had spoken wrong this time. She stood there awkwardly.

"Hey, Neji, look your crybaby of a cousin is spilling tears again." A boy with a mean sneer pointed in their direction. Naruto glared at him.

"I really wish you would stop concerning her with me. She is nothing to me." Neji replied coldly making Hinata sniff. He had the same pale lavender eyes but his long brown hair were tied in a low ponytail. He was good looking but emotionless and expressionless like a statue.

"Stop talking to her like that." Naruto fumed. Neji raised an elegant eyebrow.

"And why should I listen to you?"

"You are hurting her feelings."

"Feelings you say? They are nothing. She is weak, pathetic and a shame to the Hyuga name."

"Why you, little jerk!" Naruto fisted her hands to punch him to next week when Kurenai jumped in.

"Enough you two." She growled. "Neji… that was no way to talk and Naruto… can you ever stay out of trouble?"

Naruto was very angry. How could someone talk down their own family… their own blood? She didn't reply. She grabbed her bag and ran out. The more she stayed there, the sicker she felt.

As she ran she felt tears prickling her eyes and she laughed half heartedly at her lameness. She took a few deep breaths and trudged the familiar route to the roof. That was one place she felt better. It made her feel free from all the social rules and fake smiles. No one in that God forsaken school was really your friend. They were all just future business acquaintances… just names whose lives were like parallel lines that never met but moved along through life.

No one cared about creating important bonds.

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed trying to gain control over her emotions. Her father always told her that she was too much like her mother. She needed to learn to control her emotions but he never asked her to shut them out. He said that they were the source of the greatest strength. And her mother, she taught her to be strong willed and happy with her own self.

The memory of her parents brought a smile to her face. She missed them a lot. Since the time she had been to this hell hole, she only talked to them on phone. She knew people made fun of her because of her tomboyish tendencies and her dressing sense. Also the fact that despite being rich she was in Section B added to their humor.

Finally she reached the roof. She climbed up slowly through the window and sat along the edge cross-legged. Pulling her hood down, she let her blonde hair flow through the wind. She discarded her orange hoodie next.

Feeling a bit lighter her lips moved in a silent melody.

 _Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?  
Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care."?_

 _It's only half past the point of no return_  
 _The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn_  
 _The thunder before the lightning and the breath before the phrase_  
 _"Have you ever felt this way?"_

She inhaled deeply.

"So you can sing, dobe."

She turned around and saw Sasuke staring at her intently. There wasn't any haughtiness or 'I'm-so-superior-so-bow-down-lowly-lives' look on his facial features. They were strangely relaxed and in such an unrestricted and calm ambience she appreciated just how truly beautiful he was.

Shaking her head she put forth, "What are you doing here, teme?"

"Checking if you haven't killed yourself." Her eyes widened as she felt warmth seeping through her blood. But his next words brought her back to her senses. "Kurenai's order."

"Okay." She said quietly and went back to gazing at the huge expanse of school ground and greenery visible to her. She didn't expect him to take a seat next to her.

"What are you doing, teme?"

"Sitting here what else?" He spoke coolly.

"Why?"

"Knowing you, dobe, you can fall from here pretty easily and break your neck. I don't want it on my conscience."

She glared at him and scooted herself away. Realizing that her hair were open, she clumsily tied them into a bun and pulled her hood back on. After a while of comfortable silence, she picked herself up to leave.

"You know, you probably missed many of your important lessons. Such sort of a behavior doesn't become the star student." She scolded lightly.

"Hn."

She smiled. Not her fake smile but her true heartfelt smile which lit her entire face in a striking glow. She walked up to him and lent her hand.

"Promise it's not a prank, dattebayo." She assured him with a silly grin. He rolled his eyes as he accepted it. She pulled him up.

"Thank you for giving me company." She spoke softly and a little red colored her cheeks. She took a deep breath. "Sasuke."

She retracted her hand with a sudden force and took off in a run.


	5. Chapter 5

There aren't many HS fics out there with good content. And ,Cat beats, HS fics to some extent are clichéd but that's the beauty of them. Even in real life, we all know that high school is a roller coaster where life lessons are learnt. Friendships, crushes, love, betrayal, insecurities... that's HS and it's clichéd as hell but also interesting and worth while.

* * *

 **The story of Us**

* * *

Sometimes Sakura wondered what it felt like to be Sasuke. She saw him hoarded by girls wherever he went. He didn't react in any way to them. He was dignified and graceful at all occasions. Nothing betrayed what he felt. He was like still water: calm and peaceful.

But was he really peaceful or merely hiding his turmoil behind his stoic mask? Looking into those endless obsidian eyes, she considered herself lucky to have known him.

There was something so sinfully bad about him. She wondered about the kind of passion he was going to bestow upon the one he came to love.

"Ms. Haruno?" a squeaky voice broke her chain of thoughts. She shook her head to clear it and smiled slightly.

"We asked if you'd like to join us at cafeteria." The section A girls looked at her expectantly. Naruto wouldn't like it. She hated section A students with a vengeance for reasons Sakura couldn't understand.

"Yeah… sure."

The girls giggled and in a group they filed out. Sakura rushed to her botany class. She was worried about her thick headed best friend. A reckless Naruto was a regular Naruto but an angry Naruto was 10 times worse.

Sakura entered the class and looked around for the familiar sunshine blonde. She was troubled when she couldn't locate it. She was about to leave to search for her best friend when Shizuku sensei made her presence known and she had no choice left.

The class was going by in a blur, she couldn't concentrate on anything.

"What's a calyx, Ms. Haruno?"

Ino nudged her. She raised her head in confusion. Realizing her situation, she asked the teacher to repeat the question.

"A collection of sepals is called a calyx." She answered confidently as she had already done this chapter a week ago. Shizuku nodded and told her to listen carefully.

Finally the bell rang and she ran out quickly. She began her search from the lunch room and extended it to the ground, music room, everywhere but she couldn't find her.

Dejected, she gave up.

Naruto didn't turn up for the next 3 classes and she was on the verge of a panic attack. When bell for lunch break finally rang, she picked up her bag and walked towards the eatery with heavy steps.

"Sakura-chan!" She heard the voice she had been searching for all day. "Wait for me."

She turned around and landed a fist on Naruto's thick head. Naruto winced at the impact. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" She screamed. "You missed 4 classes! Don't expect any help from me."

"Aw, Sakura-chan, Don't say that!" Naruto pleaded with her big blue eyes. "You are the only one brave enough to tutor a knuckle headed girl like me, dattebayo."

Sakura sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Where were you? I looked almost everywhere."She asked.

"Almost everywhere but not everywhere." She replied candidly. "I was at my special place."

"And I don't think you'll tell me where it is."

Naruto grinned and shook her head in a 'no'.

"I'll show you some day."

Sakura let out a huge breath. "Let's go get some lunch. I'm starving."

"That's because you eat less than an average person should." Naruto said wisely.

"You are saying that because you eat more than 100 average people combined." She teased lightly and Naruto huffed in annoyance.

When they reached, Sakura was called by section A girls to join their tables. She stood there awkwardly waiting for Naruto's response.

"Go on, Sakura-chan." Naruto encouraged. "I'll catch up with you later."

Without waiting for any response, Naruto rushed to section B table. She was hurt, Sakura knew. She shrugged and took her seat on the section A table. With a pang of jealousy, she saw that there was a greater variety of food on their table.

A red haired girl Karin was sitting to her left and Hinata on her right. Girls sat on one side of the long table while boys on the other. The seat opposite to her was unoccupied. Neji sat opposite to Karin while Shino was seated opposite Hinata.

"You are one lucky bitch." Karin whispered so that only she could hear. Her green eyes widened and she looked at her with silent horror. "Excuse me?"

"Don't act so innocent. Of all the free chairs on this table, you had to pick this one. You don't even belong with us yet you get the best view."

Before Sakura could ask what she meant, her question was answered. Sasuke Uchiha took the seat opposite to her. He looked handsome as ever but his perfectly styled hair seemed a bit windswept. Instead of ruining his charms, it just made him more irresistible. Almost every female attention was bequeathed upon him. Girls were fighting to gain his attention but he ignored all of them effectively. The only people he talked to were Neji and Shino.

Sakura forgot her food and stole glances at him throughout lunch. It seemed nothing interested him. Except-

"Isn't that blonde girl your friend, Ms Haruno?" Mio asked her in mock amusement. Sakura saw the air around Sasuke change. It grew less cold. She shook her head and looked at the direction Mio had pointed.

Naruto was laughing at something Kiba had told her. Unconsciously Sakura smiled. Something about Naruto was so pure and innocent that it made her feel warm and happy.

"She isn't my friend." She told them fondly, "She is my best friend."

"She is?"

"Why, is that a problem?" She asked in irritation. They were not going to bitch about her best friend. Not as long as she was there.

"No." Mio answered rolling her eyes. "She is a bit… er… strange."

"I agree." Another girl piped in. "She is always pestering Sasuke-kun."

"Such a devious attention seeker." Silea chirped in smugly. "Right, Sasuke-kun?" He didn't bother wasting a glance on her.

Sakura, on the other hand, saw red. How dare they insult Naruto! They had no right to speak against her. They didn't know who she was yet they were making silly judgments about her.

Those girls were getting an attitude adjustment!

"You know what I heard?" Mio began with a meaningful stare at Sasuke. "The Namikazes are ashamed of her. She was supposed to be in this section but she is with those losers. They are looking for an excuse to disown her." Mio was trying to get Sasuke's attention, it was obvious. She was expecting him to join in their slandering of Naruto Namikaze. But nothing came.

"Shut up!" Sakura snarled barely controlling her anger. Reputation be damned; those bitches were going to get a good piece of her mind. "You don't know her. Just because she is not fake like you, you think you have an edge over her. Well news flash for you, she is trillion times better than you'll ever be. Walking in those 6'' heels can cover up your short stature but not raise your standard." She finished with a growl and got up. "And trillion has 12 zeroes."

"I think she needs help." A timid voice spoke after her rant ended.

"I think you're the one who needs help." She replied angrily.

"Chill, pinky. She didn't mean it that way." Karin pulled her hand. "Your friend is in trouble."

Sakura looked towards Naruto and she froze. Naruto was on the floor and her hood was off. Apparently she had collided into a red head and the impact had caused her hood to fall. Her messily tied bun was unraveling and the red head was glaring at her with all the hatred in the world.

Gaara no Sabaku!

"Oh Naruto, please don't grin stupidly." She prayed but her prayers went answered. Naruto was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly and apologizing furiously. The red head didn't respond and she watched as Naruto stood on her tip toes to look at Gaara and exclaimed, "You have such pretty eyes, dattebayo."

Sakura face palmed.

Mentally, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cat Beats, AnimeFan972,Samiam 2468,Siatuvai1002.. thank you for reviewing.**

I love the character of Naruto, Cat beats. It has too many layers to it. Innocence, giving without taking, hyper activity, the energy.. everything about Naruto is endearing.

 **To all my readers, lots of love. Thank you for reading and A very Happy 2016.**

* * *

 **The story of us**

"Here, Miss Haruno!" A girl called out and Naruto saw the hesitation on the face of her bubblegum haired friend. She sighed. "Go on, Sakura-chan. I'll catch up with you later."

She rushed away before Sakura could protest. It was pretty obvious she wanted to sit with them. If she liked those money-minded psychos, Naruto had zero right to stop her. She walked towards her grade B long table. Grade A table was towards the centre and close to entrance while their table was towards the side and placed close to the periphery. A weird arrangement, if you ask her.

"Blondie without pinkie." Kiba grinned. "Not a sight we usually see."

"Someone grab a camera." Ino added making frantic hand movements. Everyone laughed. Naruto made a face and took a seat between Kiba and Chouji.

"Hey blondie, here's an orange for you." Kiba smirked. "You must be feeling less orange without pinkie by your side."

"Shut up, dog breath." She bit back with her mouth full of delicious ramen. "You don't seem any less than a dog even with Akamaru at your side."

"Ew! Naruto. Learn some manners, will you?" Ino said disgusted as bits of food landed close to her. She grinned sheepishly in reply as Ino sighed in defeat. "Speaking of pinkie, where is she?"

"She made some new friends today." She answered trying to keep bitterness out of her voice. "She is at the 'elite' table."

"No kidding?" Ino asked in surprise and then struck with jealousy, she murmured, "Lucky billboard head."

"I agree. Table A has a great assortment of food items." Chouji joined in the conversation. Kiba stared at him and muttered so that only Naruto could hear, "I bet even that won't satisfy his 'bigger- than- the- universe' tummy." Naruto snickered in response.

"You said something, Kiba?" The aura around Chouji was charged with dark electricity. She swore she could she swirls of darkness around him or maybe it was just her over active imagination.

"Yeah... you just spoke something." She said innocently. "I didn't hear it properly. Can you please repeat it?" She saw Kiba glare at her in accusation. He looked at his chubby friend and gulped involuntarily. Naruto had to call forth all the self control she possessed to hold her laughter.

"Er… I said that-er-" He sputtered helplessly. Naruto grinned mischievously.

"He said that he fed your favorite stock of chips to Akamaru." She told Chouji seriously.

"Yeah that's exactly what I-" Kiba said quickly before realization hit him and he groaned. "Damn you, Namikaze."

Their entire group erupted into a loud laughter. Kiba grumbled something before joining full heartedly. Naruto subdued Chouji with promises that Kiba would buy him an even bigger stock. Shikamaru-the laziest person ever- finally woke up. The group silenced to savor the rare moment.

"Troublesome people." He muttered lazily making everyone laugh again.

"Nice to have you grace us with your intellectual presence, Your Highness of sloth." Ino spoke bowing her head. Shikamaru fixed her with a lazy stare. He replied, "Not by choice, minions."

"Who are you calling minion?" Naruto and Ino screamed in unison.

"No need to yell." He answered. "Troublesome women."

This led to another round of bickering which continued till Shikamaru shut all of them with a wise ass remark. "Damn smart jerk." Naruto gritted and everyone agreed fully.

"Sometimes I wonder why you are wasting your brain with us." Ino asked him thoughtfully. "Wait, scratch that. It's not sometimes." She paused. "I wonder that daily."

"Grade A students have to do extra assignments, play sports, perform in extracurricular activities. It's too troublesome." He replied indolently with a small yawn.

"Is there something you don't find troublesome?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Sleeping and staring at the clouds." He answered. His eyelids were drooping and he laid his head on the table. The occupants around him looked at each other before speaking simultaneously, "Troublesome!"

"I wish I had his brain." Naruto sighed. "I bet he's even smarter than teme."

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Ino cried out indignantly. Others ignored her outburst like always.

"And I wish I had his money." Kiba groaned. "You don't get everything."

"But you are rich, Kiba." Naruto pointed out and he shrugged, "But not as rich as him." Naruto laughed and ruffled his shaggy hair. "Money can't buy you happiness, my dearest dog boy."

He grunted in annoyance. A faint red colored his cheeks and he shoved her hand away. "You just sounded like my mom."

"I did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not.

"Did s-"

"That's it. Stop acting like a bunch of kids." Ino interrupted their argument. "I swear I feel like an old woman breaking your fights. It's not good for my skin so have some pity. I don't want wrinkles on my wedding."

"You can always use make-up, dattebayo." Naruto spoke in a small voice. There was a moment of silence in which almost everyone on that table prayed for her safety.

"Run, blondie." Kiba whispered in her ear. She inhaled deeply getting ready to run for her precious life.

"NARUTO!"

And the chase began. She escaped her hands and sprinted towards the exit. She was so busy saving her life that she collided into a solid wall or at least that's what she thought. Her backside hurt and her hood was off. She cursed silently as she stood up.

She had crashed into a tall redhead. He had a pale skin and he was strikingly handsome. He was glaring at her as if she was something he couldn't wait to destroy. She rubbed her head and grinned sheepishly.

"Gomen… for running into you."

He didn't blink. She raised her eyes to look at his face. He had Kanji for love tattooed on right side of his forehead. His most attractive feature was his eyes, she decided. They were green like sea with dark kohl lining highlighting them. Even if they held anger and coldness, they were strangely amazing. Forgetting her predicament, she stood on her tiptoes and stared into his green eyes.

"You have such pretty eyes, dattebayo." She exclaimed foolishly. The stranger looked annoyed and surprised all together. He was gazing at her intently in silent calculation. She took a deep breath.

"Are you new here?" She asked with a grin. There was no reaction. His lack of response was reminding her of a certain raven she'd rather not think about.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." She introduced. "Nice to meet you, dattebayo." Again no reply. Naruto gave up. She bowed her head in apology before walking away from him.

"Gaara." A smooth voice drawled behind her. She turned around in surprise. "You can speak!" She cheered happily and would have run back to him if her pink best friend hadn't decided to drag her out. "Sakura-chan!" She whined. But they didn't stop until they were at a safe distance.

"Can you ever stay out of trouble?" Sakura half scolded; half panted. She huffed in annoyance. What had she done wrong this time?

"What's my fault?" She sulked. Sakura sighed heavily as she fixed her blonde hair back into a bun.

"That guy you just slammed into… Gaara no Sabaku. He joined a few weeks ago. His reputation is not good and that was putting it lightly." The rosette paused darkly. "He is notorious." Naruto laughed. Sakura was worrying her pink head too much. He didn't seem harmful in any way.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, he just entered this school. How can you say that about him? I bet all you heard are rumors."

"They are not. Karin told me about him-"

"Karin?"

"Section A girl." She replied impatiently. "Stay away from him. He is dangerous."

"I'd rather make my own judgments about him." Naruto said coldly. She wasn't going to accept anything those 'cream of the crop' jerks told anyone. Sakura cringed at her tone. She never talked to her like that. Feeling guilty, she smiled a little, "How was it sitting with those A class students?"

Sakura stayed quiet for some moments. She gazed at her carefully before finally speaking.

"Amazing! Guess who I sat opposite?"

"Er… a human?"

A fist landed on her head and she winced in pain. "Damn it, Sakura-chan. My head can only take so much abuse in one day." Sakura ignored her and giggled as stars lit up her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!"

If she was waiting for an excited squeal or a thunderous applause; she was expecting it from the wrong person.

"Why does everything have to be about that bastard?" Naruto groaned in annoyance. "I can't stand him for even a second. I don't know why everyone loves his snarky attitude so much. I pity the girl who would have to tolerate him-"

"Naruto?"

"I mean what's so darn good about him anyway? He is a jack ass to everyone and especially to me. As if making my life miserable with his presence wasn't-"

"Naruto…"

"-enough. He had to go and mess up my-"

A hand clamped her mouth shut and she sputtered against it helplessly. Sakura was too strong. Finally she let go.

"What the hell, Sakura-chan?" She grumbled angrily before turning around and finding herself face to face with the "Sasuke Uchiha Fan club" promising her torturous death. "Was I too loud?"

"Understatement of the millennium." Sakura spoke trying to hold back her laughter. She grabbed her hand and both of them took off in a run.


	7. Chapter 7

_AnimeFan972,I haven't decided on Sakura's love partner yet. I'm struggling to fit a male character opposite her. I have a faint idea on whom I want opposite her though. I am just not sure._

 _Samiam248, let me know how you feel about my characterization of Gaara._

 _CloudySkies2208, it is going to be Sasufemnaru. Its my favorite pairing ever!_

 _Cat Beats, you are like one of my most favorite people on this planet. And about long chapters, I'll try my best._

 _And to whoever else has read my story or enjoy reading it... lots of love._

* * *

 ** _The Story of Us_**

Sakura flopped down on her bed. It had been a tiring day. She heaved a sigh and tried to fall asleep. Senju Academy had separate dorm rooms for every student. Why? Because the board was filthy rich and what's the fun in being rich if you don't spend some 'green' now and then?

She felt like an outsider sometimes. Born in a sufficiently rich family, she thought she had everything until she hit puberty. That's when she met Sasuke and realized how much she had been missing.

She wanted him like a sinner wanted salvation. He was so dark and mysterious. The epitome of a desire became him. And God help her she couldn't resist the temptation that the aloof, handsome raven presented. Not that she wanted to. Mind it.

She joined Senju Academy because 1) she could afford it; 2) Sasuke was going to be there, 3) she had the brain.

But she didn't expect to be slotted in sections based on their financial worth. She had been in a foul mood about it at first but now it didn't seem so bad. She had Naruto with herself to ease her worries and support her in winning Sasuke's heart.

A faint red tinged her cheeks as she thought about him. With some more delicious thoughts about her man she finally drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Naruto paced back and forth in her dorm room. She couldn't sleep and she desperately needed some shut-eye. She cursed her double-crossing brain as it was flooded with more and more thoughts about her sadistic bane of existence. She groaned and buried her head into the fluffy white pillow. What was wrong with her anyway?

She wasn't supposed to feel anything for him and yet there she was. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze – world's most unpredictable person by a wide margin- having 'teenage girl-ish' heart problems for her Numero Uno rival who, FYI, also happened to be the world's greatest prick. It was unfair.

She screamed into the soft cotton of the cushion to get her frustrations out. She was going to kill that bastard. How dare he? Who did he think he was? Who gave him the darn right to turn her mind into conspiring against her whilst he himself slept on silk sheets?

The image of Sasuke Uchiha with a silk sheet placed on his bare skin entered her mind and she sighed as she felt the temperature flare inside her.

"God damn it!"  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Karin tried to concentrate on reading again. 'Romeo and Juliet' was her favorite novel. It always made her feel bubbly and hopeful about true love. She knew it sounded clichéd but she didn't care. If it wasn't clichéd; it wasn't love, she thought wisely.

When she failed again, she set the book aside and lay down on her bed to let her mind do its usual wandering to one dark haired prince. Sasuke wasn't exactly the Shakespearean Romeo. Romeo had been eloquent with words, romantic, dashing, faithful and capable of loving dearly.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was quiet, calculative and to an extent cold. She didn't know if he was able of love but she sure as hell hoped he was; just like every other girl on the campus. She scoffed as she thought about her so-called competition. She was the one walking away with a hot and suave Sasuke Uchiha by the end of the year. Those bitches could go and suck it.

She saw him at a party for the first time and she was mesmerized. Pale skin, 'darker- than- the- night' eyes, aristocratic features, too handsome to be true face- yes, that was the moment she understood what 'love at first sight meant.' That must have been what Romeo had felt on seeing Juliet for the first time. Her personal clichéd love story began and it was going to have its perfect ending with no tears and definitely no dying.

At least no protagonist dying.

Shakespeare be damned!

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha finished writing his paper. He was satisfied with the result as his eyes scorched the sheet to find any error and found none. He stretched a bit and pushed himself away from the study table. His feet carried him to the window and he let the cool breeze relax his muscles. Sitting on the ledge, he stared at the night sky dusted with stars.

As the minutes progressed, his stoic mask slipped slowly but never fully. He felt safe in his room, of course only after he made sure it was locked properly and that didn't mean 'ordinary' locked. Nope. He had a biometric lock system installed and he was forever grateful to his huge pocket money for that.

He was expecting Senju Academy to be a little different, if not much, from his middle school but it turned to be 10 times worse. Almost every girl on this huge campus was after him. Pathetic.

Those drooling rabid females vying for his attention were like bile he couldn't wait to puke out but he was ready to bet that they would worship even his gag. He didn't know why every teen on this damned planet was so gaga over 'love'. The word brought a sour taste to his mouth. He loved his family and that's where it ended. Love brought weakness and Sasuke Uchiha was anything but weak.

His eyes closed momentarily as a particularly light wind flew past him. He let out a small breath and decided it was time to sleep. He had another long day tomorrow.

* * *

Gaara was wide awake and it was no surprise to him. He hadn't slept in a long while. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept. It had been that long. His new school was normal like the "normal" he was used to. People were scared of him and rightfully so. He had quite a reputation. He liked the smell of fear in the air. It gave him a sudden rush, made him feel in control. It sounded devilish, he knew but he didn't give a shit. He thrived on it.

He liked breaking people to the point of no return and the person topping his hit list at the moment- Sasuke Uchiha. He was a good challenge. He seemed dangerous and manipulative just like him. Playing mind games with him and then the ultimate sweet taste of victory was going to satiate him for days, months even. Depended on how long Uchiha managed to survive.

The only person except Uchiha who had managed to gain his attention was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. By some twisted sense, she felt just like him- an outcast. What surprised him though was her bright personality despite the hate she endured. She was innocent just like he had once been and somewhere in the remotest corner of his mind he decided he would like to keep her: safe and with himself.

* * *

The heir to the Hyuga clan carefully cleaned the study table and adjusted his room making sure everything was at its designated place. He picked a book to read before sleeping. He liked books of all sorts- fiction, non-fiction anything – except crappy romance novels with their 'larger- than- life' scenarios and perfect settings.

As he read through the pages, he felt some tension leaving his body. School was hectic and fan-girls following each and every one of his moves did not help at all. He was sick of them. Initially it had felt good to be on the top of the food chain but now it sucked big time. Sometimes he was tempted to spew some very choice words on those sexually starved bimbos but social etiquette didn't allow him to. Curse his upbringing for that.

He sighed and placed the book back on the shelf. He let his mind unwind and forgot all about the plights that awaited him on the morrow and closed his eyes. "Destiny seldom plays fair, sometimes we have to step up and play dirty to get what we deserve." He scoffed as Kakashi's message slipped into his mind.

Destiny always played right. No amount of cheating could ever change it.


	8. Chapter 8

Samiam2468, your portrayal will be taken into consideration but I don't agree with it. Thing is I don't think Naruto would want anyone else fighting her battles. Male or female- doesn't matter. Thanks for the suggestion though.

Alena639, I have full hopes of finishing this story and I will. About long chapters, you'll have to wait a while. I am trying my level best with everything else in my life. But it seems you understand and I am real appreciative of it.

Siatuvai1002, TheBeauty.. thank you for the reviews.

Cat Beats, I always look forward to your review because you are my best critic. Its always interesting to get your insight.

And to the rest of the amazing readers, keep on reading!

* * *

 _ **The story of us**_

 _"I'm never too serious. And I'm always too serious. Too deep, too shallow. Too sensitive, too cold hearted. I'm like a collection of paradoxes."-_ Ferdinand De Saussure.

"Alright class."Iruka announced. "I want you to hand me a literary composition on your explanation of Ferdinand's words by Friday."

There was a collective groan of unhappiness. He sighed running his eyes through the entire class. He had to be hard sometimes. It was for their own good; a thought that gave him immense comfort in situations like these. The next piece of information was definitely going to flip their mood by 180 degrees.

"Listen, everyone." He called out and when he was sure he had everyone's attention, he began precisely, "School authorities feel that there is a general lack of amity between the students of different sections."

"Gee, I wonder why." He heard Naruto mutter sarcastically. A tick appeared on the side of his head.

"So to better your relations, we have decided to launch a program." He continued sternly. "Every week you will have one Drama class with students from A section. It will be under the guidance of Kakashi sensei." He could sense the blatantly obvious shrieks of excitement waiting to burst forth from the girls excluding Naruto. He counted mentally.

Three.

Two.

On-

"Waaahhhh!"

"I can't believe it!"

"We'll get to see Sasuke-kun!"

"And Neji-kun too!"

"And Gaara-kun too!"

"Once every week!"

"Could life get any better!?"

"Awwww!"

"I'll get him for a boyfriend, for sure!"

"As if that'll ever happen, Ino-pig."

"Shut up, billboard head."

And in seconds his classroom was pure chaos. Girls were screaming at each other, ready to tear one another's heads off. Boys were hiding under desks to save themselves. Even Shikamaru was trying to protect himself. As if that didn't do the job of creating hell, books and tables went flying through the air, courtesy Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun is mine, Ino-pig! Keep your paws off him!"

"Why you!" another table flew by.

While on the other side-

"Oh please… Neji-kun has nothing on Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun is in a league of his own."

"But Neji-kun is really cool."

"And you're really dumb if you think Neji-kun is better than Sasuke-kun."

He clutched his head as he felt a huge headache coming for him. He really pitied Kakashi but thanked God all the same that he didn't have to face them on Saturday. The only female with her sanity intact- Naruto- had ducked her head under the table while cheering for Sakura loudly.

"Go Sakura-chan! Show her what you got!"

Naruto was an amazing child. She wasn't very brainy but her naivety was endearing. She was like a warm sunny day on a beach. She didn't fit into the regular mould but she was special. He just knew.

Her best friend, on the other hand, fitted into her mould flawlessly. A student with perfect grades and fairly popular amongst her age group. Sakura happened to be sure of herself too. She knew she was beautiful and she had no qualms showing it off.

"I assume you told them." A very amused voice drawled beside him. Years of experience saved Iruka the embarrassment of jumping in surprise. He nodded and Asuma laughed.

"My class is in a similar state." Asuma informed him. "So are Guy's and Anko's."

"So what do we do?"

"We are going for some tea. Do you want to join in?"

"But what about the students?"

"Ah, they'll handle it." He winked. Iruka stared at the mess in front of him. Tea sounded a like a hugely welcome idea so he shrugged his worries away and followed Asuma out.

* * *

1st year eatery saw a huge difference.

Section A fellows looked impeccable as ever while section B students had ruffled appearances. Their hair were messed up and all of them wore a very sour expression. Unlike daily, girls were seated along one end while boys sat on the other end of the table. They were glaring at each other in obvious dislike.

"The losers look like- well- losers." Karin snorted and her gang of friends burst into laughter. It wasn't usual that Table B was quiet. It always held a sort of positive energy about it that the bespectacled redhead had come to loathe. And today the source of that optimistic crap was missing. She hated that blonde bimbo. She was always badgering Sasuke like she owned him or something. It was irritating to see Naruto's too yellow head spew curses at her beloved. She had a knack for attracting Sasuke's undivided attention.

Karin would be damned if she let that blonde idiot steal what belonged to her and her alone.

Breaking her chain of thoughts, her person of desire took a seat opposite her and she couldn't be more thrilled. Her plan worked.

"So Sasuke", She began slowly, "How was your Math's class?"

He graced her with a glance and she melted as his obsidian orbs landed on her for a fraction of a second. She didn't hear anything come out of his mouth so she briefly wondered if she missed his reply.

"I'm sorry; Sasuke but I didn't hear your answer. Will you repeat it?"

He fixed her with those endless black eyes again and she suppressed a shiver. Her friend, Ran, nudged her.

"He didn't say a single word to you, Karin."

Realization hit her and she cursed herself for being so twitchy in his presence. She smiled sweetly at him but he wasn't paying any more attention to her. He was conversing with Neji.

"There's that blonde baboon again." Mio scoffed pointing towards Naruto who had just entered. She was chatting with that pinkette animatedly. "The likes of her pollute our society, if you know what I mean. What kind of a girl from a respectable family carries herself like that?"

Karin agreed mentally.

"But s...sh...She is a ni…nice pers...person." Hinata stammered surprising everyone before turning a beet root red.

"Your cousin actually formed a complete sentence without fainting." Mio jested. "You must be really proud, Neji-kun."

"I don't see how either of us concerns you." Neji answered her coldly.

Taken aback, Mio commenced her Naruto bashing again.

"I hate that blonde freak. She's so ugly and who the hell wears orange these days?"

Almost every girl murmured in assent. Karin watched Sasuke closely for any sort of reaction but his stoic mask was placed firmly on his features. Taking it as a positive encouragement she expressed her opinions freely too.

"Just because she's a bit richer than a few of us, she thinks she is equal to us." That was a lie. Naruto was a lot richer than most of them. She was as rich as Uchihas, Hyugas and Sabakus.

"Bloody airhead."

"I don't see the point of her existence."

"And the way she latches herself onto Sasuke-kun like a leech is utterly disgusting."

"Such an attention seeker! I asked her to stay away from Sasuke-kun and you know what she told me? She said that it was Sasuke-kun who pissed her off."

"I can't believe she used such crass language."

"Bitch."

Karin felt better getting all that shit out of her system. Insulting Naruto gave her a really good feeling. Before they could begin again, an icy cold voice sent a shiver of fear down their spines.

"One more word about her and you will pay dearly."

It was Gaara. He was glaring at them with such intensity; she was surprised they hadn't been incinerated by then. And for the first time, she noticed the air around Sasuke change. It was cautious but possessive. He was talking to Neji calmly but something about him had changed drastically. He was angry, she realized but the thought seemed so bizarre that she almost dismissed it.

But then what?

It couldn't be because of Naruto. They had been making fun of her for quite a while.

Then was it because of Gaara? Did he have something on Sasuke?


	9. Chapter 9

_I received a review for this piece and it goes like this, "_ You need to make it a little more clear. Is this going to be a fag story. Cause then I'm out." I don't know who put it out but let me just say this quickly. Nobody has the right to disrespect anyone based on some stuck up notion. Being straight or gay is a choice. My only advice to people who don't understand this little fact is- **Grow up!**

And yes I know it was in no way related to this story but still...

 **Cat Beats** , I take your suggestions really seriously. I went through all the future chapters that I've written or am in the process of writing just to make sure that I wasn't making my characters turn into bumbling idiots who need too many words. I love your reviews. They make me think and work to be better. Let me know how you find this chapter.

 **TheBeauty,** Isn't high school like this? Some are rulers while some stay in the shadows. Karin was just venting out her frustrations. Although she isn't a character I like, I hope to provide her saving grace soon.

 **Siatuvai1002, Blue Rosetta,** This story is heading towards a direction that I haven't thought of yet. About the romantic pairing of gaara and Naruto... Blue Rosetta you are right... there aren't many out there. I have decided to write one and will be putting it up soon. Do read it! And Blue Rosetta- your screen name is amazing. Did you know blue rose represents fantasy?

 **Samiam2468,** jealousy is a strange thing, isn't it?

 **Read on and enjoy the story**. You are most welcome to tell me what you think.

* * *

 ** _The story of us_**

* * *

 ** _"_ _Follow love and it will flee thee_**

 ** _Flee love and it will follow thee!"_**

"He is late!" Naruto snarled as she stomped her foot down for the nth time that day. Their class with the illustrious "elitians" began an hour ago and their lazy assed sensei hadn't arrived yet. She was growing impatient with every passing minute in the presence of those rich brats. To make matters worse, Sakura had gone off in her 'fan girl' mode the instant Sasuke had entered. And at the moment, she was hovering around him like a bee looking for nectar. Naruto groaned and was about to put her plan to sneak out into action when a smooth voice interrupted her.

"Naruto."

She turned around and came face to face with Gaara. When had he reached so close to her? Brushing that thought aside, she gave him a friendly grin.

"Hey." He didn't respond. Instead he fixed her with his cold penetrating gaze. Suddenly she felt like pulling her hoodie closer. His stare was unnerving her a lot. She grinned sheepishly and began rambling like an idiot about anything and everything, just to avert his calculating eyes. He didn't look away. She had to will herself to keep away from fidgeting.

"You have beautiful eyes."

His words interrupted her mindless talking and her eyes widened. It was like déjà vu. She looked at him- really looked at him. His green eyes held no emotion and his tone was distant as ever but something about the way he had sounded made her believe that he was being sincere. Heat rose from her chest and raced towards her face fast.

"Er… arigatou." She rubbed the back of her head in attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Hn."

She stood there awkwardly completely unsure on how to proceed. She wasn't used to boys complimenting her especially good looking boys. Thankfully saving her, their perverted sensei finally arrived with some poor excuse about saving a shark.

"We all know what you are here for." Kakashi began in a bored voice, his eye trained on the orange book in his hand. He giggled suddenly and then coughed in an effort to conceal it. "Then what are you waiting for? Pick a student from the opposite section and let's start!"

There was a tumultuous uproar as girls rushed to Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. Section A females sulked in the corner while the males just glared. After 15 minutes were wasted like that, lazy assed Sensei decided to intervene. It took another 10 minutes to just have everyone calm down. But by then only 5 minutes remained of the entire session and Naruto couldn't be more glad.

"Since most of the girls will only partner with 3 selective males, I'll let the guys pick and we'll continue from there in the next session." Kakashi announced feebly. All the male students lined up and began picking.

Kiba chose Hinata.

Shikamaru chose Temari.

Chouji chose Karin.

Ino was chosen by Shino. She grumbled all the way to him.

Next was the turn of Neji.

He chose Sakura! Naruto saw it happen in real slow motion. The way light in Sakura's eyes died a bit on losing a chance to be chosen by Sasuke.

Then it was Sasuke.

The left over girls held their breaths. Naruto waited with bated breath. If he picked her by a twisted turn of fate, he was going to kill her with whatever abnormal effect he was having on her hormones.

"Dobe."

"Who?"

"Naruto." He gritted the name out as if it physically pained him to say it. She banged her head against the wall; literally. Why was life so cruel on her? Did someone up in the heavens really hate her that much?

"Sensei?" She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. "May I choose someone else?" There was a collective gasp at her declaration and she sighed. "Please, sensei."

"What's wrong with Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked in a bemused voice.

"He's a jerk." She replied as if that explained everything. A single eyebrow rose as she finished.

"The purpose of this session, you know, is to reduce the animosity amongst students." Kakashi told her. "This is a perfect beginning for you." She opened her mouth to protest again but shut it catching the seriousness in the grey haired sensei's eye. The choosing continued and then came Gaara's turn.

"Naruto."

What the hell was going on?

"She has already been chosen." Kakashi said nervously. "Pick someone else."

"Naruto." His voice wasn't an octave higher but held so much authority that she actually wondered why Kakashi hadn't run off with his tail between his legs. The idea of having a different partner sort of made her happy. She was about to request Kakashi to let her partner up with Gaara when a pale hand gripped her tan one tightly. She winced slightly and glared at the offending person. "What do you think you are doing, teme?" She whispered harshly. Their jointed hands were hidden from the public view and she was glad. She didn't even want to imagine the torture "Sasuke Uchiha fan club" was going to inflict on her if they saw that.

"Don't you dare, dobe!" He snarled quietly. He was angry, she realized. Her cerulean blue orbs tried to decipher his actions better but to no avail.

"Why would I listen to you?"

"You will if you know what's good for you."

"Why you-"

"Shut up."

Her mouth closed involuntarily at his tone. It was so much worse than his usual cold one. She settled on glaring.

"Then, how about this, Naruto can pair up with both you and Sasuke?" Kakashi offered.

"Hn."

"It's settled then." Kakashi clapped happily. "Who's next now?"

Gaara joined them and she shot him a bright smile. The grip on her wrist tightened and she flinched audibly. Gaara stared at her and she gave him a forced grin.

"I didn't expect you to pick me." She grinned sheepishly.

"Why?"

She was taken aback. What was she supposed to tell him? If she told him that she wasn't liked very much, would he withdraw his friendship? She didn't know if she was ready to take that chance.

"No particular reason." She smiled half-heartedly. He watched her carefully yet tactlessly. She tried shaking off the weird feeling of being dissected mentally. Finally, he looked towards the 3rd person in their mismatched group.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

Their greetings were dead and cold. Unadulterated hatred rolled off the two males making her shudder despite herself. The bell rang announcing the end of their 'make peace' session. Gaara left instantly without a good bye. Her wrist lost the extra bit of warmth and she remembered the pale hand gripping it.

"Stay away from him, dobe."

With that whispered warning, Sasuke left her side to join his awaiting comrades and fan girls. Her wrist rose of its own accord as she stared at it with a strange curiosity. Hesitatingly, she sniffed the part where she had been held. His gentle yet seductive scent lingered on her tan wrist. And then as if lightening hit her, she grumbled in disgust and began cursing that bloody raven haired man to hell. Her hormones weren't spared too.

Poor Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Sasuke Uchiha was a man born with everything. Riches, looks, intelligence, arrogance- you name it- he had it. And being an Uchiha, he had it better than most of the population.

Not many things bothered him. He was often compared to a porcelain doll. His pale face sculpted to a single expression of cool composure. He looked at things but never really saw them. People around him were fleeting images he never wished to stand and stare at.

He strode gracefully towards his dorm room ignoring the multitude of sighs directed his way. His mind worked furiously as he tried to get a grip on the situation. Gaara no Sabaku wanted something and he wanted it from him. He couldn't understand the redhead. There was something very ominous about him and Gaara made him feel as if he was about to lose something important.

Letting out a small sigh, Sasuke pushed his index finger onto the biometric lock. The door slid open to reveal a huge room. He entered immediately and glared at the tall male sitting on his bed casually.

"Aniki!"

"It's been a long time, otouto," came the reply with an amused smirk. Itachi Uchiha stood up and reached him to flick his forehead affectionately. In spite of himself, Sasuke found his features relaxing into a small smile. His elder brother was superior to him in many ways. He was someone Sasuke aspired to be. An epitome of perfection.

"How did you enter my room?"

"Nice to see you healthy too, little Sasuke."

"Aniki!"

Itachi responded to his outburst with a smirk. He glared daggers at his brother despite being aware of the fact that Itachi was practically immune to it.

"What are you doing here, aniki?"

"Can't I visit my little brother?"

"No." Sasuke smirked. "Not without a reason."

"You wound me, otouto."

"Only if you were affected for real."

A ghost of a smile traced Itachi's lips and he felt accomplished. Uchihas rarely showed emotions. If Sasuke was a block of ice through and through; Itachi could give North Pole a run for money. Some of the tension began leaving his body and he relaxed.

"Is there something I should be aware of, Sasuke?" Itachi asked fixing him with a grave stare. He evaluated his expression carefully and intently.

"I can take care of my own shit, aniki."

"I will count on that," prompt came the answer, "I don't like cleaning the mess afterwards."

"Why, I thought you liked it," he replied innocently earning himself a scathing glare. "Tell me the real reason you are here, aniki."

"How much do you know about the Mangeyko corps?"

"Madara runs it." Itachi nodded. "Is there some sort of problem?"

"Nothing to concern you with," Itachi spoke in his usual composed voice. "There's always a choice. Make yours carefully, otouto. Sometimes reality is nothing but a mirage." Sasuke didn't question his brother's words. They were reticent but they were going to make sense someday. A bout of silence followed in which Sasuke stored his aniki's advice in his brain. He began coming up with plausible theories to explain some of the mystery.

"Say, Sasuke, do you hate me?" Itachi asked staring into space. His question stunned Sasuke for a while. The last time he had been asked that Itachi had left.

"I hate you as much as a younger brother should hate his elder one."

"You are a child, otouto." Itachi chortled while ruffling his inky blue hair. He huffed in annoyance and swatted the offending hand away. His brother bid him adieu and left with a silent promise to himself, "I will keep you safe, Sasuke."

* * *

 _"_ _Her very frowns are fairer far,  
than smiles of other maidens are"_ _._ _  
_~Hartley Coleridge.

Sasuke cursed his damned fan club to all 7 furies of hell. Squealing banshees disguised as pubescent females were the very bane of his existence. All this attention was driving him crazy. Some days he wished he could wipe every girl off this planet. There would be so much peace and quiet. At the moment, he had taken shelter in the library.

After half an hour passed like that, he decided to use his time effectively. He went towards the literature section to work on his English homework. Iruka wanted them to write a synopsis of 'Looking for Alaska' by John Greene. On locating the book, he pulled it out and took a chair closest to the balcony, not noticing the sunshine blonde resting on his table.

He began working on his homework and was soon dead to his surroundings. Three- quarters of an hour later, he was finished. He stretched a bit and realized the presence of someone else. Soft snores reached him from a blonde head he quickly recognized. Only one person in that school had that particular shade of yellow.

Naruto.

Her hair were messy as usual; her mesmerizing blue hidden behind the tan of her eyelids; her lips parted a bit; If Sasuke were a lesser man he would have found the sight adorable but since he wasn't, he found the scene gross. In spite of that he couldn't make himself look away. Quiet, serene Naruto was… doing something to him. Pale, thin fingers reached out to rub the seemingly smooth tan skin but he caught himself in time. His breathing rate increased and his collar felt a little hot. To distract himself, he looked around desperately. His eyes landed on a sheet of paper clutched by her. He pried it from her fingers just out of curiosity and as a means of distraction.

"I'm never too serious." - Me.

And I' m always too serious."- Teme.

"Too deep"- my feelings

"Too shallow."- My conviction in him.

"Too sensitive"- me

"Too cold-hearted"- Teme

"I'm like a collection of paradoxes **."…. We're a collection of paradoxes**

What was that supposed to mean? Shaking his head, he placed the sheet of paper back. His fingers brushed her skin casually. A jolt of electricity shot through him; igniting his bones. He paused physically and mentally to actually see Naruto. There were so many things to admire about her. Her skin was a pretty shade as if the sun itself had touched it gently to leave a shade lighter than tan. Her hair were bright like a halo. Her eyelashes were long and framed her face perfectly. For a moment, he wondered what lay under her baggy clothes. An image flashed in his mind and color rose to his cheeks. The hollow at the base of slender neck beckoned him.

Before he could comprehend anything, he was leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek. A satisfied sigh was her sleep induced answer while a small smile played on her lips.

"Dobe," he murmured with a smirk.

* * *

"Sasuke."

"Madara."

"That is no way to greet your elders, brat," the head of Uchiha clan snarled. Sasuke stood his ground and glared menacingly. "Don't you dare glare at me, boy. I am an Uchiha and better at it than you'll ever be."

"Is that why you're here?" Sasuke asked coldly. "To rub your 'Uchiha' superiority in my face?" A very ugly expression took hold of Madara's handsome features.

"Who do you think you are, you good-for-nothing child?"

"Why, I thought you knew," he mocked icily.

"Say what you want, Sasuke." Madara smirked deviously. "I have more to offer." He didn't respond so Madara took it as an opportunity to continue. "I want you to do something for me." His unresponsiveness was taken as positive encouragement. "What do you know about the Namikaze girl?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, boy. According to my reports, you two are very close."

"Your reports are clearly wrong."

Madara fumed silently. "I want you to break her."

"Why?" He asked with zero emotion though he had been surprised for a few seconds as he processed Madara's words.

"You must be tired of living under Itachi's shadow," his uncle said with graveness. "I am giving you a chance to overtake him. You can be the pride of your father's pitiful existence."

"Still doesn't answer my question," he replied calmly. "Why, her?"

"I never said you were allowed to ask questions."

"I never said you were allowed to order me around."

A loud laughter boomed in the air. "You are a true Uchiha, after all, just like your brother." The laughter vanished to be replaced with a cold fury. "You are my flesh and blood. You are bound to do my bidding." He was too full of himself.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Madara." Sasuke smirked arrogantly. He enjoyed the look of pure annoyance on his uncle's face. He sidestepped him to open the door. Madara glared venomously.

"You are going to regret this, boy."

As Madara crossed the threshold, he whispered dangerously, "Stay away from me, Aniki and… Naruto or you'll regret messing with me."

"We will have this conversation again, boy." Madara shot back coldly. "You better have a different answer by then or I'll have to show you why I am the most feared Uchiha." Sasuke didn't counter. He walked out with his head held high even when he knew that Madara meant every single word. Madara was formidable in the truest sense.

His school year just got a hell lot more interesting.

But first he had to find out the reason why Naruto was being targeted. It wasn't out of concern for that stupid blonde airhead; it was because…. It was just out of curiosity.

'Curiosity killed the cat', His mind teased making him glare at everything in general.

"Sasuke-kun."

"What?!" His glare could melt a glacier. The girl appeared to be close to tears. She had pink hair and green eyes. Were pink hair genetically possible?

"Kakashi sensei asked me to deliver this to you." She extended a folded sheet of paper.

"Hn."

She stood there, staring at him with stars in her eyes. Just his luck… another fan-girl. He raised an elegant eyebrow, silently asking her to leave. Obviously, she missed it. Deciding that she was dumb like the rest of her species, he began moving.

"Wa… wait! ... Sasuke-kun." Her voice was too shrill. "I wanted to ask you something." He fixed her with a cool gaze of indifference. He could almost hear her deafening squeal in his mind. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Excuse me?"

She blushed. "During the annual school fest, I wanted to sing a song for you. I am not sure-"

"Why?"

Her blush became more intense. "er… erm…. You see… I love you."

"Why?"

"Because you are intelligent, handsome, confident-"

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Surprise me, Ms. Haruno." He departed the scene with those words. When she was out of his sight, he trod towards the roof. On reaching he settled down and opened the folded sheet.

 _'Trouble follows those who seek it the least yet want it the most.'_

Damn Kakashi.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Cat Beats, Thank you for the lovely review. Here's a insight into how I perceive Gaara as a character for the story. He is like his manga self a bit. But he's also different. Let me know what you think._**

 ** _Also, this is probably the last insight into any male character since this particular story is all about Sakura and Naruto...their friendship and it's strengths._**

 ** _Happy reading. You're free to tell me how you feel._**

Chapter 11

The night sky was truly beautiful. The pretty shimmer of stars against the black of the skies never failed to amaze Gaara. Post-twilight period was his personal haven. No, he didn't waste it by sleeping. One, because he was insomniac. Two, he had demons locked inside him which wanted to claw their way out. The only method to keep them caged was to resist peace.

Three, he was afraid to close his eyes.

Just like every night, he was sprawled on his bed; wide eyed and dreamless. His mind wandered off everywhere but still it remained alert. His memories haunted him as they did most of the days. They were burnt in the back of his mind forever. He didn't even have to blink, they would be there; colors clashing, dissolving into one other until he was reminded of what he had borne and what he had done.

 _'_ _You're still alive,' the man snarled._

 _'_ _Unfortunately,' he answered coldly._

 _'_ _Why are you here? If it's for money, you aren't getting any. I gave your mother enough to take you away.' Gaara didn't miss the way he was being sized up._

 _'_ _She's dead.'_

 _'_ _With the kind of lifestyle she had, you are lucky she lasted this long. She probably died of some sort of an STD.'_

 _'_ _I thought you'd care,' he whispered._

 _'_ _Your mother was nothing more than a cheap'- 'how dare you fucking hit me?!'_

 _'_ _Don't talk about her ever again or I swear I will kill you.'_

It was sick how clearly he remembered every little detail, from the stupid picture on the wall to the deep royal blue carpet. The one thing he detested in his life and couldn't wait to get rid off was that smiling family in that ornate frame. Every cell in his body urged him to do just that; to go to that piece of scum and beat him senseless until all that was left of him was blood and broken bones.

He got up and left the dorm room feeling choked by the murderous intent coursing through him. His lungs felt like lead and he wondered briefly why it happened. He wanted to breathe so bad but couldn't. The very air surrounding him seemed to avoid him. He stumbled slightly as the world spun into a whirl of black and grey. His hands found the wall and he supported himself, fighting for some sort of control.

In his desperation, he didn't see where he was headed. He just wanted to get away… to escape.

One moment, he was in the hallway; next, he was climbing the stairs. The gate was open. He entered haphazardly and immediately collided into a soft cushion. He heard a distant shriek and there was a blurry flash of yellow.

His senses were in chaos.

"Why do we always meet up like this?" It was a female and she seemed to be speaking. He recognized the voice but couldn't recall its owner. "By the way you gave me a heart attack. When the gate had creaked open, I thought it was some straight 'A' student or worse a teacher. Thankfully it's you." The voice was becoming louder. But he couldn't distinguish the words anymore.

" _Air,_ " he gasped.

"Huh?"

 _"_ _Air."_

"Hey… are you okay?" She sounded concerned. "Gaara?" Something snapped in front of his eyes. Probably her fingers. He clutched her hand. It was a nice, warm hand. Long, thin fingers. He would enjoy breaking them. Would she scream in agony? Would she loathe him as he smelt her blood?

 _"_ _Blood."_

The girl struggled to free her hand. He could sense her panic, taste the fear she was emanating. It got his blood excited but suddenly terror vanished from the atmosphere and he felt his jaw hurt immensely for some reason. _That girl hit him!_ His hold loosened allowing her to free her hand. Was she going to run away? He was going to have to chase his prey if she did.

To his surprise, he was being shaken forcefully. The haziness began lifting. All of a sudden, there was plenty of Oxygen in the environment. His lungs took it in hungrily until his vision cleared. The first thing he saw was- blue. _Blue of the clearest skies, blue of the majestic oceans, blue of calmness and blue of peace_.

And then, he was falling.

"Gaara?"

It was-

He was pulled into a tight hug. He stiffened but she didn't notice. She was too busy murmuring her relief. Slowly his hands wrapped around the girl in his arms. His fingers got tangled in her long blonde hair. They were soft like silk.

"It is you," she mumbled.

"Naruto."

"Finally remembered me, huh?" she asked with a laugh. Then she realized her position, and pulled away with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. I was just-"

Before she could finish, he embraced her. She was warmth personified. He liked her presence. It soothed his dark soul.

"Gaara?" Her cheeks were emitting heat like a furnace. He let go a bit reluctantly. Before she could ask any questions, he was walking back to his dorm. He ignored her yells. Despite himself, he couldn't stop the smile lighting up his face.

* * *

"Alright, maggots!" Aiko shouted. "You know what to do. I have paired you up with a lab partner. Find your table and settle down." She stared at all of them. "What the hell are you waiting for? Go sit, ticks." The room was full of sounds of chairs moving as students took their respective seats.

Gaara entered the room last. He checked the list and went to his partner.

"Sabaku."

"Hyuga."

He slid into his chair silently after the introduction. He knew the Hyuga prodigy; having seen him at several business gatherings. They didn't exchange more than what was necessary. Their conversation consisted of nods and icy glares. As the period ended, the same euphoria started again.

"Do your part of the assignment appropriately," Hyuga reminded coldly.

"I don't need to be told."

A death glare was his answer. "Seeing your record, I have to; considering I'm also a part of this assignment."

"Hn."

"Let's go, then." Gaara raised an elegant eyebrow at the proposition.

"I am not your slave."

"Consider yourself whatever you want." Hyuga smirked. "I just want this assignment finished as quickly as possible."

"Have you forgotten who I am, Hyuga?"

"I never knew you enough to forget."

Somehow those words hit him hard. He stood up and gripped the pristine white collar of his shirt with a menacing glare. "Consider yourself lucky," his voice dripped venom. Pushing him away, he made his way out.

* * *

Gaara stood in a corner watching the lives fluttering around him. His posture was relaxed to inexperienced eyes but those who had the misfortune of knowing him would know that at the moment he was shredding the pitiful existence of each of their souls to their last bits. He was lost in his own landscape, trying to figure out the conflicting emotions coursing through him.

 _"_ _Next pair: Sabaku Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke."_

Finally, his mind whispered. He could unleash fully, he had been waiting for such a moment for a long time. Both he and Sasuke made their way onto the dojo, watching each other with careful scrutiny. Sasuke was startlingly like him in more ways than he had considered.

Sasuke was still. There wasn't a hint of humanity on his features. He had entered with the intent of fighting and that is exactly what Gaara planned on giving him. Sasuke was going to be a formidable opponent, one who would not give up 'til his last breath. Gaara was going to savor every second of ruining that pride, push him into an abyss of melancholy. Oh yes, Sasuke Uchiha was a dead man and Gaara would be the one handing him that slow, torturous death.

He took on the stance and waited for it to start.

"Listen here now, boys. Remember this is only a friendly match so no death blows. Exhibit true sportsmanship in the ring and fight to learn not to hurt. Is it clear, boys? Good. Let's begin then, shall we? On the count of three.

"Three… two… one… begin!"

* * *

Asuma wasn't particularly fond of his job. Yes, he enjoyed teaching students in the classroom but giving them karate lessons was hell. First, he had to bear constant whining about broken nails or messed up make-up. Then there were tears and the drama. Oh, how he hated that shit.

As if that wasn't enough, there were testosterone charged boys They didn't know when to stop. As he watched his latest pairing for the next bout, he wondered if he had made a mistake. Both of them were eyeing each other, no doubt measuring their strengths. When both took their stance, he realized that something had changed. Their gazes were mirror images of one other- cool and composed but the space between them was charged with intense… loathing?

After his practiced warning was over, he was sure that none of them had heard him. They were too busy sizing each other up.

"Three… two…one… begin!"

They charged.

And it was no longer karate. It was karate if one went by technicalities but if one considered the intentions it was war. Both boys were playing offensive, keen to damage the other one in the worst way possible. What would make teens react like that, he thought. Their emotions were too pronounced, too strong, too vengeful. Gaara landed a particularly painful hit on his opponent who recovered fast enough to kick him in the stomach.

All students became focused on that match. It was worth seeing after all. Two stoic boys, opening up through violence. He was totally fired if there was a single broken bone and with the way things were progressing there wouldn't only be bones that were going to need repairs. He should have brought himself a cigarette.

He jumped into the dojo to pull the two teens apart. "This is quite enough for today." Surprisingly both boys went limp on either side of him. They separated with a slight, indistinguishable nod to one another.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?!" A lot many girls shrieked with tears running down their faces but they were ignored.

Asuma sighed. Teenagers were weird!

* * *

 _My heart beats faster as you take my hand; my love grows stronger as you touch my soul._ ~A.C. Van Cherub

Gaara was frustrated. After physical, he should have felt better. He should be more in control but instead he found himself more disoriented. Sasuke had been everything he had expected. A worthy opponent, someone who wasn't scared of him. He came onto him with no intentions of holding back and Gaara felt a rush of thrill shoot through him but as the match continued he lost his interest. He was strangely empty and it annoyed him to no end.

He had this weird itch that he couldn't seem to fend off. He wanted to paint every damn thing blue- the same shade as her eyes. Something about her was pulling him in like a magnet. He couldn't erase the force of her warmth from his skin. It was unusual for him to be so acutely aware of some other being. And somehow, instead of being repulsed, he discovered that he liked it… liked this feeling of liking someone… liking her.

 _"_ _We will be there soon, love." She smiled gently and he couldn't help but return that heartfelt emotion fully._

 _"_ _I don't want to leave you," he said sadly._

 _"_ _I will be next to you always."_

 _"_ _Are you dying, mommy?" he asked quietly._

 _"_ _Yes, love but no matter what happens I will always be in your heart," she assured him kindly. Her sea green eyes twinkled with unshed tears._

 _"_ _Promise?"_

 _"_ _Promise, love." He jumped in joy. He wasn't going to lose her. In his childish excitement, he missed the heartrending smile on her face._

 _"_ _What is love, mommy?"_

 _"_ _Love is"-_

"There you are!" she panted heavily on reaching him. "I have been looking for you, you know. My pink haired best friend, Sakura, is missing. I would have gone searching for her but she is probably tailing bastard Sasuke so I thought I should come and bother you," she finished quickly.

He raised an elegant eyebrow and a flush covered her. "I wasn't sure," she said nervously. "But if I have an excuse then you can't send me away so here!" A cup was pushed to his face as she turned a pretty shade of red. It was ice-cream. He wondered just what sort of a person she was. "I don't know if you like this particular flavor but it was the only nice one left." He wanted to inform her that he didn't even like ice-cream in general. "You weren't at the cafeteria and the food-lady is really stern so it's the only one I could sneak out."

She was fidgeting anxiously. Such nervousness from such a bright person was discerning. She was blabbing and he found it refreshing. His heart settled into an easy pace. "I totally understand if you don't want"- Before she could finish, he snatched the small container and began eating quietly as widened blue eyes watched.

"You talk too much," he commented offhandedly. A fierce blush raced to her skin. Her actions amused him. He wanted to thank her but only managed to grunt.

"Hn."

She stared at him and then grinned.

"You are welcome." And he decided he might just place her smile next to her eyes in the list of the most beautiful things he had ever seen which only consisted of her.


	12. Chapter 12

So, here's another chapter. Last two chapters were a bit out of the main focus but from here on the chapters will concentrate on the storyline alone. I hope you enjoy. If you feel as if you need character building on other characters, let me know. I'll do that.

Be free to tell me your thoughts on this chapter. They are welcome.

 **Chapter 12**

Sakura Haruno was one of those people who knew what they wanted but were oblivious on how to get it. She was smart, yes, but she was also very foolish. She wasn't impulsive, rather she was a planner. She planned, spent her brain cells tirelessly to figure out a solution. As she stood in the music room with a guitar in her hand, she tried to calm her nerves.

She was alone at the moment, feeling helplessly and utterly anxious. Her thin fingers were sweating.

 _'_ _Impress me, Miss Haruno.'_

She couldn't really recall how she fell for the stoic prince. All she remembered was that unexplainable need to be close to him, have his dark eyes gazing at her and her alone, the never ending need to be a part of his world, know what made him, what secrets lay hidden in the depths of his soul.

 _'_ _FOCUS!'_ her mind yelled.

Sighing, she let her slim fingers graze guitar strings. A soft melody filled the room and she let herself bask in its wake. Her heart swayed with the rhythm, breathing in the gentle vibrations in the air, her skin prickled with awareness of herself in that sunlit room. A sense of warm satisfaction filled her.

A bubble of laughter escaped her as tension evaporated from her shoulders. Positivity attacked her full throttle and she let it win without putting up any fight.

She put the instrument down before Kurenai would come breathing down on her neck again. She left the room fast and made her way to the session with Class A students. Though Naruto despised them, Sakura discovered that although most of them were obnoxious idiots, some were worth befriending. With these thoughts she entered and immediately scowled.

Naruto was in the corner arguing fiercely with Sasuke. They were almost standing nose to nose, exchanging curses and insults at the speed of light. The third member of their team was watching it with a bored expression.

"Fuck you, teme."

"Not happening, dobe."

"Don't call me that, you miserable excuse for a piece of shit!"

"You're right, dobe"- _'Damn straight I am,' Naruto huffed._ \- "There are other words to summarize your lack of intelligence. Dobe just doesn't do it."

"What did you say, bastard?"

"Now you've gone deaf as well," Sasuke smirked. "You just keep getting worse, don't you?"

"I hate you," Naruto snapped childishly. Sasuke scoffed in mock amusement.

"The feeling is mutual." Immediately Naruto grinned mischievously. She poked his nose with her pinky before fluttering her eyelashes almost shyly.

"Really, _Sasuke-kun_?" Her sickly sweet tone made Sakura cringe and she wasn't the only one. Sasuke looked absolutely disgusted. He shoved her off roughly making her burst into laughter.

"Fuck, Naruto. Don't do that again."

"Whatever, _Sasuke."_ He glared at her in a way that promised torture in the near future. He was about to act on his thoughts when the blonde idiot spotted her and like a child, she came running as if Sakura came bearing sweets. "Sakura-chan!" was her loud greeting.

"Naruto- _chan,"_ Sakura said. She didn't miss the way her best friend winced at the use of that particular suffix. "You know, I have a friend. Blonde, blue eyes and tan skin. She has been MIA since two days. Do you have any idea where she might be?" She was satisfied with a gaping Naruto who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but with her. "What happened, Naruto- _chan?_ Cat got your tongue?"

Naruto sputtered as words failed her. Her huge blue eyes darted all over the place searching for a quick escape. Finally, she gave up. "Maybe she is busy?" she offered nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"With what?"

"Er… homework?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, challenging her silently. Naruto and homework… never, Sakura snorted. This particular couple was doomed to misery.

"I really was busy," Naruto said in a small voice.

"Not just with homework," Sakura deadpanned and was pleased to see Naruto nodding her head. "Will you tell me?" Another nod. "Soon?" This time her best friend grinned mischievously and Sakura got the chills of a horrifying premonition. " _Naruto,_ " she gritted out, failing to sound calm. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. You don't trust me even a little bit, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined but the pinkette knew better.

"Is it my shampoo? Conditioner? Any of my hair products? Oh God! My clothes? My nail paint? My perfume? Damn it, Naruto! What the hell is it?"

Naruto huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms and turning her head looking like a spited child. "You could trust me a little, 'ttebayo."

"I trust you alright," Sakura said uneasily. "It's your silly ideas I don't trust."

"But Sakura-chan, I"-

"Remember in 8th grade, you painted my entire room a gross yellow while I was out?"

"Th"-

"Or the time when you shaved off Akamaru's fur to check if it was really that fat without it?"

"Bu"-

"And the time you dumped Ino's entire wardrobe in Kiba's room and vice-versa. Then you let them argue over who did it while dressing Akamaru in a horrible dress?"

"Sak"-

"Then last year, you made the entire student council go on a wild goose chase after someone who always"-

"Sakura!"

Sakura grinned as she watched her friend blush furiously in embarrassment. She ruffled her hair softly, whispering, "I hope it's not something extreme." Naruto brightened up immediately.

"Oh, you are going to absolutely love it." Sakura shook her head in exasperation mixed with amusement and burning curiosity. Naruto usually told her everything about her pranks unless they involved her. If she was evading, that meant Sakura had to watch her back.

"The joys of teaching teens!" Kakashi said in a sing-song voice, as he entered with a little bow, adjusting the orange book in his hands at just the perfect angle so that he could continue reading. "So close to adulthood yet so far. On the brink of mind numbing pleasure on one end and on the other, the struggles of growing up. Ah, the"- he paused as Kiba raised a hand. "Yes, Mr. Inuzuka?"

"By any chance, are you high, sir?"

"No, Mr. Inuzuka. Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Then are you drunk?"

"No, I"-

"Still asleep?"

"I am very much awake. Thank you."

"Then why the fuck are you on time?" The whole class burst into laughter. Sakura tried resisting for as long as she could but in the end she gave up. It was pretty funny. Kakashi looked sheepish before he shot Kiba the glare of doom.

"Detention with Maito Guy. For a week." It went quiet right away. No one said a word. They all thought the same thing.

Green Beast. Fuck.

Damn. Sadistic bastard.

"That went well," Kakashi observed amused and was met with silence from his students. He sighed. "As all of you know, your school festival is in 2 weeks. As students, it is your duty to make it into a success. So for the next two weeks, you will"- Kakashi imagined drum rolls in the background- "clean, wash and scrub every surface you find."

Silence.

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka?"

"How exactly will this help us,"- she pointed to her section- "in being friendly with them?" her manicured hand gestured towards the elite section.

"Why, you will do this with your partner only."

"But aren't we the drama club?" Sakura asked. "Shouldn't we be putting up a play or something?"

"Hmm. Anybody else has a question?" There were several more protests but Kakashi conveniently forgot to answer most of them.

Finally the period ended.

* * *

"Haruno."

"Neji," Sakura stated with a small shake of her head. "Do you need something?" His lilac eyes narrowed in warning.

"I don't care about Kakashi. He and his stupid idea can go to hell. I am not going to be a fucking maid."

"I wasn't expecting you to be one," she replied calmly, pushing the book into its rightful place on the shelf before moving onto the next one. He followed her. Sadly. She turned to him with a sigh. "Listen, I get it. You don't want to be a part of it. Nor do I but I will do whatever I have to do to get a perfect score."

"Hn." If she wasn't so tired, she might have appreciated his deep velvety voice, almost caressing her skin in thin waves. "You are on your own."

"No, I'm not." He shot her a glare filled with venom. He isn't used to being refused it seems, she thought warily.

"We'll see about that, Haruno."

"Sakura."

"Excuse me?"

"Sakura. My name is Sakura." Something shone in his eyes and for a moment she swore he saw right through her desires and fears. He saw her. The real Sakura Haruno. Scared of rejection. Deeply flawed and insecure Sakura Haruno.

"Hn."

And he left with a knowing glint as if he found out more than he deserved. Suddenly, she felt like dropping to her knees and hiding from the world. In a jungle of stories, she was looking for a fairytale to call her own, a dashing young prince to care for her, scores of people who stood in awe of her, a warm bed with some chocolate milk and a little rain.

Her paradise.

Her escape.

"Will move already?" A familiar voice snarled. "You are blocking the way."

"S-sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He walked ahead gracefully, tracing the covers until he found the book that he wanted. She saw his expression change as he pulled it out. There was almost a smile on his face.

White fang by Jack London, she read with some difficulty. He raised his eyes at her questioningly and she realized that she had spoken out loud.

"Oh… erm… I have read this book. I like it."

"Hn."

"My mother read it to me when I was 7. I didn't really understand much but then I read it again 8 years later. Suddenly, it all made sense."

"My brother read it to me." Her eyes widened as he divulged this little piece of information to her. She had wanted to talk to him for such a long time that she was stupefied now that she had a chance.

"I love the bond between the wolf and his master. It is riveting."

"Hn. It is well portrayed."

"You're not serious, are you?" she asked, surprised at his description. "Well portrayed? It was moving and heart rending."

"Well written, then," he smirked. Her heart skipped a beat. She was sitting next to her crush, talking to him, not acting like a lovesick puppy. Could life get any better?

"I don't believe you," she said with a laugh. "How can you not appreciate it?"

"I'm appreciating it."

"Only the technicalities," she accused amused at the banter.

"Still appreciating it," he challenged with another smirk. She couldn't help it this time. She let a full blown grin grace her features.

"Sort of like Toh-mah-to and Toh-may- to?"

"Hn."

She would have continued the conversation had some giggling bimbos not interrupted them. He stood up abruptly, blanching slightly at the level of shrillness, glaring at the offenders, muttering curses under his breath as he moved out quickly.

Sakura sighed.

It was a good day.

* * *

Sakura didn't like being disturbed during her beauty sleep.

Sakura DID NOT like being disturbed during her beauty sleep.

SAKURA DID NOT LIKE BEING DISTURBED DURING HER BEAUTY SLEEP!

Fuck. Was it that hard to understand? Sakura grumbled as she picked up her phone. Yes, every dorm had an inbuilt communication channel.

"What?" she growled.

"Sakura-chan?" It was Naruto. Of course, it was Naruto. She sounded a bit different though. Sakura was too sleepy to discern anything else.

"What, Naruto?"

"I… I had a nightmare."

"Grow up, Naruto. We all have nightmares."

"But,"- wait, was she crying? Now, Sakura felt bad about her behavior- "I am scared."

"Take a deep breath, Naruto," Sakura tried comforting her best friend. "It was just a nightmare. A dream. You are a big girl. Don't let a stupid illusion in your sleep keep you down."

"But aren't dreams manifestation of future sometimes?"

"Naru"-

"Please, Sakura-chan, sleep in my dorm tonight. Please."

Sakura massaged her head. She couldn't refuse not when she sounded downright terrified of whatever she had seen.

"I'll be over in 10 minutes. Make sure your room is clean."

"Thank you."

"You better treat me to ice-cream for ruining my beauty sleep." There was a chuckle before the line ended into a long beep. Sakura pulled herself up, fixed her unruly bed hair, tried to smother the creased fabric of her pajamas and then headed out into the dark corridor.

Seriously, the things she did in the name of friendship. She knocked at Naruto's door and waited. She heard some weird noises, a lot of shuffling and hissing before the door opened to reveal only more darkness.

Was Naruto already asleep? She stepped inside cautiously. She swore she heard a whispered yelp before there was a sudden onslaught of light and-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

All of her friends stood in the orange clad room, wearing bright party caps and even brighter grins. In the middle stood, Naruto sporting the brightest grin of them all.

Sakura was stunned.

"What the hell is going on?" she managed in a weak voice.

"What do you mean, forehead?" Ino clapped her shoulders excitedly. "It's your birthday celebration. What else?"

Oh right.

Her birthday.

It was tomorrow.

Or today? She stole a quick glance at the wall clock.

12 o'clock.

She was officially 17.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's smile had faded as she watched the pinkette. She wasn't responding. But ending all her worries, the blonde found herself in a hug.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura murmured, tears running down her face. "But you should have at least given me a hint. I could have dressed a bit better."

"Now what fun would that have been?"

Sakura grinned, accepting wishes from everyone. Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten- the whole gang. Then they cut the cake which had a pink frosting and small sakura petals all over it. Lee cried profusely, singing the songs of youth. They enjoyed the cake, chatted about anything and everything, played games, opened her gifts.

Naruto gifted her a book.

A book?

With surprise written clearly over her face, she pulled it open. Her heart erupted with emotion at what she saw.

It was a diary.

A photo diary.

Each page had a picture of her with one of her friends. Then there was a message from that very friend beneath it. The very first page had Naruto and her when they had gone to an amusement park. Naruto had her arm flung over Sakura's shoulders as they grinned at the camera.

It read

 _"_ _You are my best friend, my unreasonably greatest reason to smile even though your monstrous strength is scary. It is what makes you 'you.' And on your seventeenth birthday, I just wanna say I am grateful."_

Sakura teared up as finished reading. With trembling fingers, she went through the rest. The last page froze her heartbeat. It didn't carry a photo. Only a message. From Sasuke.

 _"_ _Happy birthday."_

She re-read it until it was seared within her retina, imprinted onto her mind. Only two words but she was ready to fly away and never ever come back. Sasuke fucking Uchiha greeted her on her birthday.

"How did you do it, Naruto?"She questioned.

"Oh it was easy," Naruto shrugged. "I promised not to bother him for a week. Really that bastard," she finished with a dark scowl. The next second, Sakura flung herself over Naruto hugging the life out of the blonde.

"Billboard head, you are killing the poor girl!" Ino chided bemused.

"It is a display of the youthful love between them," Lee wept with happiness and at the same time pulling Kiba into a bone crushing embrace. "Let us follow their example, my dearest friend."

"Stop this fucking minute," Kiba whined struggling in his hold.

"Can I have some more cake?" Chouji asked before picking the whole container since nobody seemed interested enough.

"I want to sleep. This is so troublesome," Shikamaru yawned before flopping on Naruto's bed. He was asleep the next minute.

"What did Sasuke-kun say while writing this? Did he ask for anything specific? What was his expression? You gotta tell me everything, Naruto!"

"Jeez, Sakura-chan. Calm down."

"No, Naruto. This is the best birthday ever!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, before moving on to the next chapter, I felt like clearing the air on some things. Bear with me.**

 **Sasuke knows that there is something between him and Naruto. He just doesn't want to act on it. He is an asshole like that. He feels that he has better things to do.**

 **Gaara is someone who doesn't know what emotions are. So he can't differentiate between friendship and lesser platonic feelings in his mind.**

 **Sakura wants to grow up but she has invested so much of time for Sasuke that she is unable to distinguish where love ended and obsession began. Naruto is her best friend. But Sasuke is more important to her, more real, more desirable in her life. She will see the light, I assure you. She will have her happy ending.**

 **Naruto is headstrong and foolish. Despite that she is more sorted out. She knows her feelings. Her fierce loyalty to Sakura is the only hurdle.**

 **That's it.**

 **Here's to another chapter.**

The story of us

It was one of those days when lethargy reigned free. A week since her 17th birthday, Sakura was beat. It had been one hell of a week. Kakashi had stood true to his words; they had been made to clean every unclean surface on the campus. And their school was fucking huge.

Sakura sighed as she sunk into the warm comforts of her bed. Every cell of her exhausted body released a breath, letting the softness soothe the aching muscles. Yes, she was in heaven. It was too early to sleep so she employed her eyes to the cream colored ceiling, trying to gather in her thoughts. More or less they were fixated on one Sasuke Uchiha.

A smile tugged at her lips. Sasuke was everything she desired in her dream guy. She had no idea what she would do without him in her life. In the 5 years she had known him, he had become her world. Her day started and ended with his thoughts. He was what made her feel alive.

The song that she had picked, she wondered if it would reach him. Would her unrequited love finally be requited or would it turn into ashes as it burnt in the fire of his unflinching indifference? Was it even worth the effort? At least now she could love him even if from afar. Even if it was one-sided.

Once he gave her an answer, she would have to give up on her immaturity and move forward even if it tore her apart bit by bit. She would have to grow up, give up on her one true love. She would have to leave him behind. She wasn't sure if she was ready to do that just yet or ever.

She grimaced as she realized the direction her thoughts had run off to. Now wasn't the time to be depressed. She had promised herself to work on her dream and _work_ she would. She had to take the risk, not care about the consequences. It was times like these that she wished that she had Naruto's naïveté. The blonde believed that everything was possible. 'Never give up even if all odds are stacked against you'- that was basically her mantra for everything.

It was also the reason Naruto was so cherished amongst her friends. Her optimism was contagious. She was idiotic almost always but her heart was pure and at the right place. Sometimes Sakura felt like punching the heck out of the thick headed girl. Especially when she dared to insult Sasuke and that also with so little regard to anything else.

Naruto and Sasuke.

They were like summer and winter.

Hot and cold.

Sun and moon.

Ying and yang.

Loud and quiet.

They balanced each other effortlessly like they belonged together.

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt.

 _They belonged together?_

No, they didn't. They _could_ not. Sasuke and Naruto were _never_ going to happen. The very thought was laughable. As if to prove her point she snorted. Sasuke was too frigid for someone bright like Naruto. He would rather prefer Sakura. She was everything he could ever ask in a girl. She would be the perfect girlfriend. _His_ girlfriend.

She sat up abruptly as a something fiery burnt her insides. Something that felt like _jealousy._ No. She wasn't jealous. Who cared if Naruto was more familiar to him? No one. She certainly did not. She would be damned if she did. That blonde bimbo had nothing that co-

She felt sick.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

Naruto was her best friend. Her true friend, one who had listened to all her woes without ever turning her head away. One who always believed her no matter what.

Also Naruto hated Sasuke.

But from the past few weeks, she had taken to calling him by his real name. She also had this longing in her cerulean eyes that were a failure when it came to hiding emotions. The mere mention of Sasuke instead of inducing her to go on a cursing spree like usually; sent her into a tranquility of sorts.

Sakura sensed a headache approaching. She was over thinking. Naruto would never betray her. It went against her life motto. Also Sasuke would never go for someone like Naruto.

Despite the assurances, Sakura couldn't quench the burning sensation inside her. With a sick jolt, she realized it was too strong to be jealousy.

She was _envious_.

* * *

Naruto touched the piano in front of her lightly. For the first time in her life, she felt conflicted. And it scared her. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. It wasn't right. Her heart was meant to listen to her and only do the job of pumping blood into her body. Somehow, it had also undertaken the measly job of turning her life into a complete mess. Especially near a certain Uchiha bastard.

She was mesmerized by him. His dark eyes pulled her in no matter how hard she tried to resist. She wanted to fight 'it'- whatever 'it' was.

Her traitorous mind did whisper that she knew what 'it' was but she refused to listen. It had to stop. She sat down to play something to distract her mind. It worked. Music washed over her, promising her a safe haven away from the world. Her body moved in sync with the rhythm, occasionally making her smile at nothing at all.

"Sakura loves him," she said abruptly to prove her point more. "Sakura loves him."

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was a closet masochist.

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure, dobe?" Naruto glared at his smirking face. He was so full of himself. Time to bring him down a peg or two. She shot him a sickly sweet smile and was satisfied to see the visible blanch. She had walked into section A for her latest friend. Bumping into Sasuke wasn't on her list.

"I am here for Gaara, asshole," she said with a grin. She expected him to move out of her face, probably throw in an insult or two. What she didn't expect was being dragged out by a fuming Sasuke. His grip on her upper arm was too tight. She winced, struggling to free herself. He pulled her all the way over to the roof before shoving her off roughly. She stumbled on her feet before regaining her balance.

"What the hell, teme?" she yelled, rubbing her abused her arm. Damn his grasp. He didn't respond. He walked towards her with slow decisive steps. Naruto knew something was wrong. Sasuke was angry. No, he was pissed off.

She tried to recall what she did to deserve a raging Uchiha. When nothing came up, she decided to make a run for her life. To her utter, eternal mortification, her feet stuck to the ground. Her legs refused to obey her command. RUN.

"Tell me, dobe," his hissed. Naruto cringed instantly. This wasn't going to end well. "Did you not get it the first time I told you to stay away from him?"

Naruto was a lot of things but one thing she was dead sure she lacked was the ability to recollect things. So she watched dumbfounded as Sasuke came to stand in front of her. His black eyes digging holes into her.

"Er… what?"

"Dobe." She shivered. _Not_ in fear. It was a cold afternoon. "Stay away from Gaara no Sabaku."

"Why?"

"Just do it, dobe."

"I can make my own decisions. Thank you, bastard," she hollered. "I like Gaara. He is nice; very different from a certain duck butt hair, jerk face."

"You like him?" Did he sound icier? Was that even possible?

"Yes, teme." She had never been more aware of her racing heart, his tantalizing and addicting scent, the darkness in the depth of his eyes, the paleness of his skin and his heartbeat. Unlike hers, it was calmer.

Suddenly, her mind conjured a very unlikely image. Sasuke and her. Together. They would fight every day. He would smirk proudly as if he owned the world, call her dobe every second of the day, make fun of her clothes, and wrinkle his aristocratic nose whenever she would eat Ramen.

And she would rise to meet the challenge. Retort to his insults, call him bastard, joke about his duck butt hair and gag seeing him eat his super healthy food.

But then the warmth was moving away, leaving her alone in the silence.

"Sasuke?" Her voice sounded foreign as she tried to stop the words from spilling out. "Sasuke?"

"What, dobe?" He was almost at the door. His beautiful eyes hardened, his jaw clenched microscopically. It was funny how much she enjoyed reading him. How much she could read him and not understand him. He was a complex puzzle. An unsolvable riddle. A question with no answer.

"He is just my friend." She might have imagined it. His eyes widened minutely, as his jaw unclenched before he turned around completely hiding his face from her.

"Hn."

Somehow, that relaxed her.

He was there still with his back to her and before she knew the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"You were jealous, Sasuke." She kicked herself mentally. What kind of a statement was that? He was too much of an ice-princess to even know that particular emotion.

"Who knows," his reply was nothing more than a whisper but she caught it nonetheless and couldn't fight the swell of something akin to joy bursting into her soul. He was gone but she stayed, frozen

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep. She was in a restless trance, overpowered by the silly doubts rising in her mind. She had to cool down. She needed a vent. She wanted confirmation from Naruto. With that in mind, she knocked on her best friend's door. No one answered.

Where was she?

As if in answer, Naruto came towards her without the cheerful bounce in her steps. She was deep in contemplation. The sight was strange and very unwelcome. A serious Naruto was not good news.

She didn't even notice Sakura. There was no loud Sakura-chan or a blinding grin. This worried her.

"Naruto?" she said snapping her fingers in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Do you need something?" She opened the door, welcoming her in. She dropped on her bed unceremoniously. She was distracted.

Sakura waited a few minutes to sort through her thoughts. "Are you really okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Eh… let's see. You are unusually quiet. You haven't shrieked Sakura-chan even once since I came here. You haven't even snuggled your atrocious orange fox. Need I say more?"

"I'm not that bad," Naruto whined making Sakura grin. At least, something was back. Sakura spent some more time just cheering her blonde best friend. When she was sure, Naruto was more like regular self, she breached the subject.

"What do you think about Sasuke?"

"Bastard."

"No, seriously."

"Jerk-face."

"Naruto!"

"Awesome," she said with a cheeky grin. Sakura hit her head, sighing until an idea hit her. Yes, that would work.

"Let's play a game, Naruto." At the mere mention, she was jumping up and down in excitement. "I'll say a word. You say the first thing that comes to your mind. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Class," Sakura began, feeling bad about deceiving her best friend.

"Er…er… president?"

Sakura face palmed. Of course, it was never as easy as it appeared. "Naruto… say the first thing that comes to your mind. Don't waste a single second. Or you lose."

"Ready?" Sakura started once more. Naruto nodded. "Sky."

"Blue."

"School."

"Sucks."

Sakura suppressed a grin.

"Truth."

"Hurts."

"Air."

"Wings."

"Crush." Sakura held her breath.

"Stupid." She released it with a small giggle.

"Pink."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto shot a heartwarming smile which she found herself reciprocating.

"Life."

"Long."

"Sasuke." Sakura heard it before she said it. Bastard. Of course, that was Naruto's favorite curse to describe him.

"Love."

And the mirage dissolved to leave behind a stunned Naruto, a betrayed Sakura and a killing silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CatBeats** , Thank you for the lovely review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's hard for me to write from Sakura's point of view. She isn't one of favorite characters so I don't really know much about her personality. Let me know how you found this chapter.

 **TheBeauty** and **Jj** , thanks for reviewing.

 **TheBeauty,** Sakura craves Sasuke's attention. So yeah, it's pretty easy to make her happy. LOL

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Story of Us**

 _"_ _Do you remember how we met? Neither do I. I want to paint a beautiful picture filled with lyrical phrases but that is not how we are, dear. We never were roses. We came closer by walking on thorns, bleeding and surviving still."_

Sakura sat still for a few minutes. Her mind tried to process what her blonde _best_ _friend_ had babbled. She waited for Naruto to burst out laughing at the top of her lungs announcing that she had been messing. It was obviously some sort of a joke. It _had_ to be. A scoff escaped her disturbing the suffocating silence.

"You mean, love as in he _loves_ me, right?" She sounded cold, too cold. Naruto stiffened in front of her. Why the fuck wasn't she answering? "Right, _Naruto_?" Naruto wasn't looking at her. Her stupid yellow head was hung low. "Damn it! Naruto, Say something!" She lifted her head and Sakura winced as she met a cool gaze. "It's not funny anymore, Naruto."

"And if I do have some feelings for him, then what?"

Green eyes widened. _This could not be happening_. Naruto was not supposed to ask _this_. She was supposed to laugh it off with that bright grin. She was to assure Sakura. _This was all wrong_. Utterly wrong. "Then what, _Sakura?"_ Naruto repeated in the same tone.

"I trusted you."

"That's not my answer," Naruto said, quietly. Her gaze was unwavering. Sakura had never seen her so serious before. There was something about that calm demeanor that made Sakura wonder if she knew Naruto at all. There was nothing cheerful about the one sitting before her. She was so mature, so grown up as if she had experienced life, seen the good and the bad side. Who was Naruto?

All these contemplations couldn't keep the fury rising inside her at bay.

"You were my best friend," she managed to say in a mildly shaky voice. Her hands fisted her blue jeans to keep from striking out.

"I still am."

"You never were," she responded icily. The anger bubbling inside wanted to make her lash out. She felt moisture lining her eyes. The pent up frustration was finding an outlet. She clamped her eyes shut. Fuck, she cursed. "How could you do this to me? I _trusted_ you."

"I never betrayed you. Believe me."

"Fuck you, Naruto," she screamed, her shoulders shook due to the massive onslaught of variable emotions going inside her. The room was getting smaller. She had trouble keeping her breath steady. She wanted to destroy something.

"Please listen to me. I can explain."

"Explain what? How you've been laughing behind my back every time I told you how much I love Sasuke? How you were going to stab me in the back?"

"You know I would never do that." Pleading blue eyes begged her to understand. "You know me, Sakura."

"Do I, Naruto? Do I?" Sakura lost whatever control she had over her emotions. Both girls were standing now.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly reaching out for the pinkette. Was that pity in her voice? Sakura mused before slapping her hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She was pleased to see the other girl flinch. "You want an answer? Then I will fucking give you one." Her patience had long run out. All she wanted to do was hurt Naruto, break her, and crush her. "Sasuke is mine. No matter what you think, Sasuke will never pick you over me," she hissed. "You know why? Because you are nothing more than an obnoxious, dumb blonde. Take a look at yourself. Every little thing about you is loud and annoying."

"Is that so?" Sakura didn't miss the hurt in those words. Guilt rose inside her but it was quickly suppressed by an ugly, vicious rage. Naruto deserved it.

"Nobody likes you. You are a pain and I… _I hate you_ ," Sakura whispered, running out of that room. Tears welled in her eyes. She tried to rub them away furiously. They kept on coming. She shut the door behind her, sliding down to the floor. She wrapped herself into a sobbing bundle, crying uncontrollably.

While peace swept over that night, it conveniently skipped two girls, each lost in her heart's tumultuous uproar.

* * *

"Everything okay, billboard head?" Sakura ignored the question, instead choosing to play with her breakfast. A slap to her head, she glared at Ino before standing up to move out. Ino grabbed her hand. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Leave my hand," she said, not caring about the attitude. Ino held it tighter, forcing Sakura to turn around and show her red rimmed eyes.

"What happened, Sakura?" Ino asked. Her concerned voice made her want to answer.

"I'm a little tired." Her friend bought the excuse and smiled happily.

"Good thing, it's a Sunday. Right? You can get all the rest you want and then later maybe we can go out for ice-cream? I feel as if I haven't seen you in a century. Naruto isn't your only friend, you know."

"Right."

"You're fine, right Sakura?"

"How many times do I have to say it?"

"One time but make it believable." Sakura looked into the earnest turquoise eyes of her former best friend and rival. All she wanted to do was curl up and break down. The funny thing was that she couldn't even do that anymore. Last night, she had cried her heart out. Then suddenly, the tears stopped and all she felt was hollow. So incredibly empty.

A restless night and a dreadful morning later, the emptiness was still there. She wished she could hide somewhere away from reality or all of this was a warped dream and she would be waking up soon.

"Earth to Sakura," Ino giggled, breaking her chain of thoughts. Sakura sighed. It was reality. She had to face it.

"I have a lot of stuff to do," she said, hoping to escape the incessant concerns of Ino. "Can we talk later?"

"Er… yeah. Sure."

"See you then."She didn't reciprocate the cheery wave and trod forward without paying any attention to her surroundings. She heard loud squeals. She recognized them effortlessly. Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club, of course.

A fuming Sasuke made his way towards her. She expected to feel excitement but it was nothing. Sasuke passed her and it was still nothing. Without thinking, she followed him until he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around. Furious dark eyes raked over her and there was that rush filling her again.

"Leave me alone." His velvet smooth voice sent shivers crawling all over her skin. She felt alive. So lost in her thoughts, she missed the scowl on his perfect features. His lips moved to say something but she couldn't hear it or rather her mind decided to filter it.

He walked away shooting her an annoyed glare.

Her prince… her knight in shining armor, her Sasuke.

It was time to claim what was hers. She couldn't wait a week more. People needed to know who he belonged to. Especially a blue-eyed bitch.

* * *

Naruto was miserable.

The morning after the fight, she expected to feel bad about hurting the pinkette but all she felt was a weird urge to beat the girl into seeing sense. It didn't matter if Naruto had any feelings for Sasuke. She was never going to go for him. All because Sakura was more important. Their friendship was more significant. She would be damned if she let a boy ruin that.

But why won't Sakura not know this already? Hadn't Naruto always supported her in her quest for Sasuke? Did their friendship mean so little to Sakura? Did she mean so little to Sakura?

 _'_ _You are nothing more than an obnoxious, dumb blonde'_

Naruto tried to believe that her best friend said that because she had been upset but deep down, she knew Sakura or at least part of her meant it. And it hurt so bad.

Naruto was used to being bullied, stared down on. She had learnt to live with it and found herself a close knit group of friends. She had stopped caring about others' opinion a long time back but coming from her best friend, it hurt like hell. Naruto was aware that her sunny personality, her laughs, her beliefs and her pranks usually made people comment that she was obnoxious or so full of herself but she was happy. And that is all that mattered.

 _'_ _I hate you'_

She shut her eyes.

The poison in those words was surprisingly potent. She wondered if Sasuke was the only reason Sakura said what she said. If she went to her, apologized, would Sakura forgive her?

But did Sakura even deserve her apology?

Naruto didn't even know her fault. Was Sakura upset because despite everything, she had come to have some feelings for him? Or was it because she felt that Naruto was a threat? What the hell was the reason? Naruto rubbed her forehead, glaring at the clear, blue sky.

Thinking wasn't her forte. She was more action-oriented. Sitting quietly on the terrace in a bid to entangle all her thoughts into a straight line was clearly not working out. It was only complicating her thoughts.

Closing her eyes, she laid on the smoothened concrete listening to her heartbeat. It wasn't her mistake that she fell for the same guy. God, she used to hate Sasuke and his guts. Those were the peaceful days. Now everything was a big, fat mess.

* * *

Naruto entered the eatery when she was sure that Sakura wasn't anywhere close. She dropped between Kiba and Shikamaru. "Yo, blondie."

"Morning, dog-breath."

"I don't smell like a dog!" Kiba whined.

"But you do," Chouji said before Naruto could reply.

"What do you know, fatty," Kiba glared and then blanched instantly as black swirls of death emanated from Chouji. She chuckled watching the two boys bicker back and forth. Shikamaru muttered a quick troublesome before leaving with a long drawn yawn. He seriously needed medical attention. Such high level of physical passiveness had to be a disorder, right?

There was no Ramen on the menu. She released a dejected sigh. Nothing was going right that day. She lifted herself up and began the trudge towards exit. She stole a glance at the other table. Unable to locate a certain duck-butt hairstyle, she left with something akin to disappointment.

"Naruto."

"Oh hey, Gaara." She shot the redhead a grin. Cold, green eyes studied her. She let him. It was a routine with him and it was crazy how comfortable she felt with him around. "How are you doing?"

"Hn." His inspection was over and he pushed something into her left hand. It was a cup of ice-cream- the same flavor she had gotten him a few days ago. She stared at it before tearing her eyes away to look at the stoic guy in front of her. His eyes were fixated on her.

A small grin and then she was shaking. She didn't know why but the small gesture from Gaara had her walls crumbling down. Relief washed over her. Relief for what? She couldn't comprehend. All she knew was that she was acting like a stupid child whose beliefs had been resurrected.

"You don't like it."

"No," she sniffed. "Thank you."

"You don't like it."

"I.. I love it," she stuttered as she struggled to bring her emotions under some sort of control. She ate the dessert with shaking fingers. "I love it. Thank you."

Gaara was watching her.

She wished she could read his thoughts and know what went inside his head. "Things get worse before they get better."

"Huh?"

"My mother used to say that," he said. "You needed it."

Gaara walked away with his hands tucked inside his pants' pockets. Naruto stood there, feeling a huge weight lift from her shoulders. Things were going to get better. They had to.

They had to.

* * *

"Hello mom?"

"Hello, dear," Kushina Uzumaki greeted pleasantly. The voice of her mother soothed Naruto. "How is my darling child?"

"I'm not a child, mom," she whined making her mother laugh. "And I am good. How is daddy? How are you?"

"We are brilliant. Minato took me to Paris last week. I have bought lots of gifts for you and Kyuubi. Paris is so beautiful. Especially the Eiffel Tower. At night, it ligh"-

"Mom! Telling your 16 years old daughter that while she was stuck in school, her parents went to Paris is not a good idea, 'ttebayo."

"Aww, we'll go there during summer holidays."

"You completely missed the point, mom."

Kushina laughed once more. "How is school? Minato is worried sick about you. You should call him once in a while."

"He shouldn't have sent me here."

"It's for your own good. Your father is always thinking about you."

"Fine. I'll call him."

"Thank you." Naruto could hear the grin in her mother's voice. "So may I ask why my 16 years old daughter called her mother dearest out of the blue?"

"I just wanted to hear you," Naruto answered softly. "I felt alone."

"What's wrong, sunshine?" came the gentle enquiry. It was strange how easily Kushina could understand her.

"Everything is wrong."

"And there's no way to fix it?" That was another quality that Naruto loved about her mother. She was rarely ever nosy.

"I don't know."

"Or you are scared." She hit the nail right on the mark. "This isn't like you. What happened to my brave girl?"

"She fell in love," she confessed and added as an afterthought, "Sort of."

Kushina laughed. "Happens to the best of us," she said. "So who's the lucky boy?"

"Sakura loves him too." Kushina went silent for a few seconds.

"This is your decision to make, Naruto," Kushina said finally. "Is the guy worth ruining your friendship with your best friend?"

Naruto wanted to say yes but Sakura's words kept replaying in her head in a loop.

"I don't know," she murmured.

"It's okay, sunshine. You'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Kushina sighed.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, dobe?" Sasuke seethed, standing outside her door.

"How am I supposed to know, jerk?" Naruto retorted with a huff. "You're the one who disturbed my sleep."

"It's afternoon, dobe."

"So?"

Why am I even bothering?" Sasuke exhaled softly. "For some reason, your mother sent me cookies."

"WHAT?!" She snatched the box from his hand. Damn her mother and her pranks. How did she even figure out that she lo- liked Sasuke. Damn it. Naruto had dug her own freaking grave. "I'm going to have my revenge, o' dear mother o' mine," she mumbled like a deranged murderer.

Sasuke was still there, staring at her emotionlessly. "Go away, bastard. Shoo."

"Why did your mother sent me this?"

"A moment of insanity."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow before he smirked devilishly. Naruto had to suppress the shudder that went through her. "Her note made it clear anyway. I didn't have to ask you."

"What note?" She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to bring it out.

"Go back to sleep, dobe."

"What note, bastard?"

He turned around gracefully and started walking away.

"At least tell me what it said!" she yelled after him. A chuckle was her only answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN** : I know many of you feel that the trick used in the last chapter was quite obvious and lame. How could Naruto fall so easily?

It is a proven psychiatric method to make people open up about their problems. You can try it on your friends and see for yourself. I tried it and it did work. Also you have to take the personality of Naruto into account. Naruto would never waste a second to suspect Sakura of having any ulterior motive. Naruto went head first without thinking through.

 **AnimeFan972, Jj, lazyfox21, TheBeauty, -** thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them.

 **Samiam2468** , that's an interesting plotline. I have an idea about using it but you have to be really patient with me.

 **Cat Beats,** I am glad you like it. I always look forward to your review. It leaves me with a good and warm feeling. Let me know how you find this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**The story of us**

 _"_ _This is the human way, she thought. On the edge of destruction, at the end of all things, we still dance. And hope."_

Sakura wade through the bustling group of teenagers to stand next to Ino who was happily chatting to a yawning Shikamaru. She waited for her to stop but it seemed that Ino was born without an off switch. She kept on talking and talking, not caring that her partner was not responding. Sakura slapped her arm gaining her attention and also a vicious glare.

"I need your help, Ino-pig," Sakura said quickly, not wanting to hear her complain. "I want to confess to Sasuke-kun." A curious gaze swept her over without any heed to discretion and Sakura waited for the loud screech which never came.

"You forgot the magic word, forehead," Ino grinned, a teasing glint in her turquoise eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Sakura grumbled. "Please."

"That's more like it," Ino beamed before pulling her into a hug. When she released her, there was a frown marring her pretty features. "Why didn't you ask Naruto?"

Sakura faltered momentarily but then gained a control over the sick twisting emptiness that attacked her. "She is… busy."

"Oh," Ino said. "With what?"

"Why should I know?"

"For one, both of you are practically glued at the hips," Ino answered sagely. "Two, you know everything about each other. And I mean everything."

"Shut up, Ino-pig." Sakura clutched the sides of her light pink skirt before she hit the wall. The finality in her voice made the blonde cringe which filled the pinkette with guilt. She inhaled deeply. "Listen, we just had an argument. Let's not talk about her right now. Please."

Ino seemed conflicted as if she wanted to investigate further but also didn't want to stick her nose into their business. "Okay," she breathed out at last. She could forget about this for some time. Maybe later would be a better time to make Sakura open up, she thought. "I thought you were going to sing him a song during school fest. What happened to that idea?"

Sakura looked a little lost before she replied calmly, "It's too late."

Ino scoffed. "It's 4 days away. How is that late? You waited for years. What's four days more?" She paused and then observed, "What are you not telling me, forehead?"

"Look, will you help or not?"

"Of course, I will but I deserve some answers," Ino replied without missing a beat. Her probing nature came to the surface full throttle. "You know, you can tell me anything, right?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sakura said coldly.

"Fine. Don't talk but I will find out. You just wait," Ino promised firmly.

"Sure." Just then the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch break or them. "Which class do we have right now?"

"History. Why?"

"We are skipping. That's why," Sakura replied easily as if she hadn't just announced that the model student was willingly bunking and in the process asking another student to do so too. Ino raised an eyebrow but didn't question anything. History was too damn boring anyway. Who cared about it? She followed her best friend out of the cafeteria and into the sunlight lit corridor leading towards the dorms.

Sakura pushed the door to her room open ignoring the gasp that left Ino's lips. Her room was completely trashed. She had done it herself in the morning so she wasn't surprised. This messed up place was much better than her previous prim and proper room. "Don't ask," Sakura said warily, not ready to answer any questions that the blonde might feel like asking. Ino shut her mouth promptly.

Thankfully she didn't ask.

"So you love Sasuke and want to tell him," Ino began, finding a comfortable spot to sit amidst all the mess. She grimaced slightly. "I say you go up to him and confess."

"You are forgetting that he is Sasuke Uchiha. Nobody just goes up to him and blabber about him being the love of her life," Sakura drawled sardonically.

"Girls do that every fucking day," Ino pointed out nonchalantly.

"And they get refused."

"So…" There was a long pause and Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino was as useless as she suspected but it wasn't her fault. Sasuke was a mysterious guy. He was a closed shell full of mysteries and contradictions. It was nearly impossible to draw out a perfectly understandable response from him. He had too many secrets and very little communication skills to offer.

There was only person whom he responded to willingly.

Sakura shook her head to clear away those traitorous thoughts. She didn't need a back stabber. "I have to do it," she thought aloud. "I have to."

"Yes, forehead. We have already established that."

"Didn't you like Sasuke too? Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked, diverting her thoughts successfully. Ino stared at her for a long minute and then laughed pleasantly. When she recovered her senses, she inhaled gently.

"I realized that I was missing out on better people just because of focusing all my attention on him," Ino said. "It wasn't love. Hell it wasn't even close to it. It was just an infatuation. I got over it."

"But you still drool over him," Sakura teased.

"Well, he is a hot piece of eye candy," Ino giggled.

"You better keep your eyes to yourself when he's mine."

"I can't promise anything," Ino snickered, catching the pillow thrown at her deftly. "Moreover, with you by his side, I would feel pity for the poor guy."

"Shut up, Ino-pig," Sakura huffed in mock annoyance.

xXx

* * *

Sakura had just finished her homework when Naruto approached her. She made a move to leave but was stopped by the hand on her wrist. Blue eyes bursting with sincerity begged her to stay and she couldn't refuse. With a gentle thud, she plopped back onto the chair.

"Er," Naruto began awkwardly. "Can we talk somewhere else?" Sakura nodded nonchalantly and followed the girl to the roof and then she realized that it was the blonde's favorite place. Her retreat… her safe haven. Why was she showing her this? "How are you?"

"I am good," she snapped.

"Oh good. That's nice, I guess."

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura asked impatiently. This fidgety Naruto was grating her nerves and she had no time to waste on her stupidity. Naruto took a deep breath as if calling her courage to say what she had to say.

"I know you are going to confess to Sasuke tomorrow."

All Sakura thought was that Ino was a tattle tale bitch. She shouldn't really be surprised. Ino had this insane tendency to spill and gossip to unwanted people. It was her fault, really, for trusting that blonde chatter-box.

"So?" Sakura put forth coolly. "I don't see how my actions concern you."

Naruto winced at her tone but then recuperated enough to shoot her a small smile, "I know I am the last person you want to talk to. I just want you to know that I support you."

"I don't need your support."

Naruto felt as if she had been slapped. "You are my best frien"-

"Do me a favor and shut up," Sakura spat angrily. "We are not friends so stop living in an illusion. Friends don't lie to each other. Friends don't betray. Your idea of friendship is seriously messed up."

"Ino told me how you destroyed your room."

"I am going to have a serious talk with her," Sakura answered dismissively. "If you're done, I would like to leave. I have better things to do."

"All the best, Sakura."

xXx

* * *

Morning couldn't have come any quicker had it tried. Sakura was full of nervous jitters as she made her way down to the cafeteria for breakfast. She avoided running into any of her friends carefully. She wanted to save her energy and happy thoughts.

After arguing thoroughly with Ino, she had decided to just go with the flow. She would speak out her feelings to Sasuke. She hadn't written a full-fledged confession. It was going to be completely on the spot, natural and real. She prayed that it would get through to him and somehow she was sure that it would. It had to.

She was perfect for him. She was his ideal match. She was intelligent, fairly popular, confident and beautiful.

Despite all that, a small part of her mind was missing that warm touch of encouragement, that positively blinding grin and those blue eyes quieting her fears. No matter how hard she tried, Sakura could not ignore the part of her conscience that was begging to be reassured by Naruto that it would work out.

"Ready, forehead?" Ino interrupted her chain of thoughts. Sakura glared at her. She was still upset about her talking to Naruto.

"Yeah."

"You can do it," Ino whispered softly. "Be confident."

"Yeah."

"He is totally going to fall head over heels for you."

"Yeah."

"He is totally going to notice your big forehead and run in the opposite direction."

"Yeah." A slap to her forehead had her tumbling back to reality. Sakura blinked sheepishly. Ino was glaring at her. "Er… what did I miss?" Ino shook her head dejectedly.

"Naruto is already inside," Ino sighed. "She asked me to tell you that she believes in you."

"I wasn't thinking about her."

"Sure," Ino sneered. "The one time that you are dead serious about your confession, you are not looking for your best friend to be by your side who FYI is also a ray of sunshine who can fill any one with positivity."

"Go to hell."

"I am already in hell, darling," Ino smirked, patting her hair much to her annoyance. "Now go and get yourself a sexy Uchiha."

"Thanks for everything, Ino-pig."

"I know. Now go!" Ino shoved her into the cafeteria. She laughed feeling better.

xXx

* * *

Naruto was slurping her ramen when Ino flopped down next to her. Naruto shot her a curious glance. Ino was against any mannerism which wasn't sophisticated or womanly. This kind of sloppy behavior from her was very surprising.

"Sakura is going for it," Ino muttered answering her unasked question. Naruto swallowed a lump. She felt a nervous energy building inside her. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew that she wasn't exactly happy. She supported Sakura with all of her heart but since past few days, her beliefs had been wavering a lot. She had fought against the urge to fall for Sasuke and always come up victorious. Recently, she wasn't even able to fight.

Sasuke had somehow become an attainable entity to her and it was scaring her shitless. She was confused, afraid and angry.

First at him and then at her best friend. Sakura had been her shield against the attraction that clouded her judgment whenever Sasuke was around. Without her, she was vulnerable and her heart was free to do as it pleased.

When Ino had informed her that Sakura was going to confess, a vicious emotion had surfaced inside her. She had never felt jealousy before in her life. She had gone through sixteen years seeing the good in everyone, looking past the wrongs and believing that the world was a good place to live.

So, when she felt envy bubbling inside her, she had been disgusted. She was jealous of her best friend… of Sakura. It sickened her.

"It's starting." Ino nudged her breaking her internal musing. Naruto followed her line of sight and found Sakura standing in front of Sasuke.

She wasn't going for a public confession, was she?

"She is," Ino said answering her thoughts once again. "That's so cliché, I told her but she is hell bent on doing it."

Naruto cursed under her breath. If Sasuke refused her rudely, Sakura wouldn't be able to take it. She would break. Without wasting a second, Naruto made her way towards them, ready to defend her friend if the need arose.

xXx

* * *

"I want to say something to you, Sasuke-kun," she began with a small smile. Many eyes turned to the pair and that was her sole purpose. She wanted to show everyone that Sasuke belonged to her. She took his silence as positive encouragement and continued, "My mother always told me fairytales when I was a kid. I loved them. I wanted to live them. As I grew up, I realized that life is not a fairytale. It is not supposed to be one. It never provides you a prince charming or a happily ever after. I was unhappy… I was angry. It was unfair." She paused to gather her thoughts. "When I was 15, I met a guy who I was sure was my prince charming. I had a shot at my own fairytale."

"But then life is not a fairytale. My prince didn't even know my existence. I bore with it. I put up with his cold attitude, holding out a candle for him because I loved him. I love him. I have always loved him. I will always love my prince because he makes my fairytale complete. Because he is what drives me forward. Because he is love for me."

"I love my prince. I love you, Sasuke Uchiha. My prince charming."

A stunned silence followed her admission of her feelings. She paid no attention to them. She was only concentrating on him. She could tell that he was affected. There had been annoyance on his face when she had started but by the end it had been replaced by a mild something she couldn't name.

He was quiet for a few more moments in which her hands turned sweaty.

"Prince charming, huh?" His voice was neither mad nor happy. It was empty and tired. "What do you know about me?"

Seeing that he was waiting for an answer, she said shakily, "You are intelligent, handsome and popular. Your birthday is on July 23. You are second in line to get the Uchiha Inc. You topped the exams last year, getting a perfect sc"-

"You make me sick."

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"I hate people like you. Clingy, annoying idiots who can't take a hint even when it fucking punches them on the face. Leave me the fuck alone."

He walked away, not looking back even once. Wild chatter broke in the hall. She couldn't perceive what happened. He couldn't have said that. It was impossible. He was the love of her life.

He couldn't break her heart.

She ran after him. She had to clear it with him. Somebody was calling her name but she paid no attention to it. She was busy looking for him. He was a few steps ahead.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. "Wait!"

He didn't so she ran faster to be in-step with him. "What you were saying in there was not nice, Sasuke-kun. I know you are a very private person but saying that you hat"-

"Are you mentally retarded?" The coldness in his voice pierced through her heart, slicing it open. Tears welled in her green eyes. "I meant every word I said. Get the fuck away from me."

"Sasuk"- Cool, thin fingers grabbed her chin. Sea green eyes met fierce obsidian and she winced.

"Listen to me," he breathed out every word with a degree of hostility that it was terrifying. "I will say it one last time. I. Loathe. You. Stop confusing your fucking fairytale prince with me. Don't ever show me your fucking idiotic face again or I wi"-

"Let her go, bastard!" Someone was pulling her free. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sasuke didn't deign that outburst worthy of a reply. Sakura was being hugged as soft whispers were pressed against her hair.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke.

Sasuke

Sasuke hated her.

She blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for your reviews **Punklena, TheBeauty, AnimeFan972, cause I am awesome like that, Cat Beats.**

I hope this chapter has met all of your expectations, **Punklena**. Feel free to tell me.

 **Cause I am awesome like that** \- Sasuke is an arrogant jerk. He knows that Naruto is attracted to him but he doesn't think that it is anything more than that.

 **TheBeauty** and **AnimeFan972** : I can understand where your dislike stems from. I felt the same way initially. Sakura has grown up but I don't understand the importance of her character to the entire series.

 **Cat Beats-** your review told me that somewhere my hard work paid off. I pulled off what I wanted to. Thanks for that.

Review your thoughts regarding this chapter.

I have a selfish request now. I have put up a new oneshot. It's called **_cruel_**. Please give it a reading. PM me or review. Just tell me if any of you have gone through the same. Share your stories and I will compile them.


	16. Chapter 16

**The story of us**

"Are you even listening, Naruto?" Shizune asked, eyeing the teenager who was staring into nothing, with a sigh. She was answered with a distracted nod. Shizune patted her head and walked away, her heels making a clicking sound. "Don't stay here too long, okay?" she called out before exiting the infirmary.

Naruto took a seat by the bed- the dull and dreary bed on which her unconscious best friend lay. She tried to feel sorry but failed miserably. She wanted to sympathize with the pinkette but couldn't bring herself to do so.

She knew that Sakura _needed_ this- an eye opener.

No, she didn't doubt the depth of her best friend's emotions for Sasuke. Sakura had real feelings for him but she was lost in his reality and her fantasy. She perceived him as a knight in shining armor when he might as well have been the dark warrior lurking in the shadows. Did Sakura deserve what she got?

Naruto didn't know.

She took a pale hand in her tanned one and studied the pretty features of the other girl, looking for what she couldn't fathom.

It was such a strange feeling to hold the hand that was always hitting her whenever she said or did something that Sakura dubbed as dumb and completely childish. Naruto gave it a squeeze, almost wishing for it to return the gesture.

 _"_ _Hey, Naruto?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _We will be best friends forever, right?"_

 _"_ _Of course, 'ttebayo!"_

 _"_ _If you go back on your word, you'll have to answer my fists!"_

At that time, Naruto had laughed, dragging the smiling pinkette on the ride. They had been inseparable, sharing secrets, playing pranks and making memories. ' _Now, I don't even know where I stand with her_ ," she snorted mentally. Sakura, clearly, didn't value their friendship as much as she did.

Sighing, she stood up. Giving her friend one last forlorn glance she stepped out, not at all surprised to find a brooding Sasuke outside. He had been there since Sakura had been brought in. It seemed that the stoic Uchiha could feel guilt after all. "She's fine," Naruto said, leaning beside him. "She was just tired. That's why she fainted."

"Hn." Typical Uchiha answer.

He moved away from the wall, his hands in pant pockets, to start walking gracefully when she said quietly, "You didn't have to be so harsh on her, you know." He paused in his steps but made no response. Slowly he turned around so that dark eyes dug into her lively blue ones. "She really loved you."

"Hn." He turned to continue on his path once more. Naruto ran up to him. She had to stride fast to be in-step with him. He was ignoring her.

How dare he?

"You can't run away forever, bastard!"

"Who's running, moron?"

"Ah ha!" she grinned triumphantly. "So you are capable of doing more than just grunt."

"What the fuck do you want, dobe?" he asked frustrated. "An apology? You won't fucking getting one."

"Sasuke Uchiha apologizing? Oh, the blasphemy!" He glared as she smiled brightly at him. A big risk to her life, she knew, pushing his buttons but that was what she did best. Also somewhere deep, deep in her heart, she realized that at the moment Sasuke needed her presence.

She had seen his expression when Sakura had fainted. His blank façade had slipped momentarily as worry etched his handsome face. Though he had been mostly tight lipped about expressing it he had cared for the girl by carrying her to the infirmary.

He felt guilty.

"Hey, Sasuke?" she murmured. He raised an eyebrow prompting her to continue. "Sakura might have given all the wrong reasons for loving you but she… feels really strongly for you." Sasuke stared at her, long and hard.

"What is the right reason for loving me, dobe?" There wasn't a hint of teasing in his deep velvety voice. It was a simple question, asked honestly and innocently.

"You're such a jerk, you know."

"Hn."

"But you are a jerk I need in my life," she said softly, a small blush bloomed over her cheeks. She brushed it off by grinning happily. "Without your snarky-ness, I would be sorely bored, 'ttebayo."

"You are an idiot."

Naruto beamed, not caring about the insult, the small smirk on the Uchiha's face made up for everything. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I am hungry. Treat me to ramen."

"Fuck off, dobe."

"Bastard!"

"Fine."

"Why, yo-wait- fine?" Shocked blue eyes searched his features for the signs of a joke, there was none. She made a whooping sound, jumping excitedly. Free ramen was her solution to every bad day. "Let's go, bastard. I want miso ramen!"

Had she taken a serious minute to look at her companion, she would have found a new reason to forget about her worries as Sasuke followed her sprinting form with a small smile on his lips.

oOo

* * *

Sakura tried to not feel disappointed when instead of a sunshine yellow, she found a platinum blonde greeting her when she woke up. Ino had fussed over her but she barely listened. Her head was buzzing with thoughts. So, she politely asked Ino to leave her alone at the moment. Ino huffed but left anyway, muttering about ungrateful friends.

Sakura inhaled loudly.

Sasuke rejected her. She didn't know how to react properly to that fact. She felt strangely empty yet it wasn't the unwelcome kind of empty. It gave her an opportunity to sort through all of her thoughts without any bouts of tears or nausea.

Sasuke…

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't understand him. He wouldn't let her. He had an impenetrable hide that he refused to lower.

His rejection of her affection- some part of her had expected that but the coldness in his piercing eyes had killed her. The bitterness in his words had destroyed the romantic imagery she had in her mind.

 _I loathe you._

Why would he say something so hurtful? He had no reason to hate her. She was the model student, beautiful and smart. Then why? What had she done to deserve such resentment? She was in love. Was that her fault? That she loved the unattainable Sasuke?

Continuing on this track of thoughts brought dizziness so she changed the course.

She wanted someone to listen, make her laugh and escape the gossip that was probably going full force outside the four walls of the infirmary. With a short groan, she hid her face under the covers.

She shouldn't have confessed in front of everyone!

It was Naruto's fault. Because of her feelings, Sakura had felt threatened and wanted to prove her claim. So, she ended up making the stupidest mistake of her high school life.

"Fuck."

Everyone would laugh at her, pointing rudely to the girl who the school heart throb hated with a vengeance. People were going to avoid her like the plague. Some would even dare to shoot her pitiful glances, shaking their heads and offering false sympathy.

She groaned once again.

Her life sucked big time.

When she was done thinking about the future of her social ranking, she concentrated on Naruto.

They needed to talk.

Not because, she had an epiphany or something like that. She just wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't judge her. Someone who knew the extent of her feelings.

Someone who cared.

oOo

* * *

Sakura watched warily as Naruto stood next to the door fidgeting nervously the next morning. "I don't bite." She sounded harsher than she had intended. Naruto winced slightly before making her way towards her. She took the vacant seat that had been previously occupied by Shizune- the school nurse.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?"

"Rejected. Heartbroken. Hurt. Angry. Upset…. Long list, really."

"Oh."

"Yeah… and you know the best one…. Still in love."

"Sakura-ch"-

"I don't need your fucking pity!" Sakura spat. She really wanted to be calm and collected but the very presence of the loud blonde was ticking her off. Yesterday, she had wanted to see her but now she just wanted to hurt the girl. "Shouldn't you be laughing… enjoying my pain?"

"I would never do that."

Sakura scoffed. "Coming from you I find that hard to believe."

Naruto drew in a large chunk of air through her mouth and exhaled it softly via her nostrils. "Ino wanted me to tell you that she would visit you later in the evening and that you shouldn't put too much pressure on your already overly large forehead. It will burst."

Sakura colored briefly. "That pig!"

Naruto chuckled which somehow drew one from her too. An awkward silence followed. When minutes passed like that, Sakura managed to find her voice finally, "Why did you do it?"

"It wasn't by choice. It just happe"-

"No, you idiot, why didn't you tell me?" Sakura interrupted.

"Because it didn't matter." Naruto sighed. "I would never act on some wayward feelings if there was a chance of losing you."

Sakura looked at the girl sitting next to her. There was sincerity and truth in those endless blue eyes. "I want to believe you," Sakura whispered, feeling broken and liable for the sadness in them.

"I don't need you to."

"Nar"-

"I don't believe in you anymore, Sakura," Naruto breathed out. "So, I won't expect the same from you." Those words stung and Sakura forgot to breathe for a few seconds. "I can try forever but you will pick Sasuke over me in a heartbeat."

"So it's about Sasuke, huh?" Sakura laughed bitterly. "Why don't you go ahead and say it? You want to keep him for yourself!"

"Just listen to yourself, Sakura."

"Trust me, I am."

"This isn't about Sasuke. It's about our friendship."

"What friendship? You ruined it a long time ago," Sakura snapped. "You stabbed me in the back."

"Fuck. I can't believe you," Naruto yelled, the first time she had raised her voice in anger. "You are fucking unbelievable. You think you love Sasuke? Well, guess what? You are nothing but fucking infatuated with him."

"Shut up!"

"You don't know the first thing about him yet you go around screeching that you love him. You don't lo-

"Shut the fuck up!"

"… love him. You are in love with the idea of being in lo"- A sickening crunch resounded in the room as Naruto landed on the floor clutching her aching jaw. Blue eyes stared at angry green ones with shock and hurt evident in them. "You… you…" Then the gaze hardened. "Fuck you!"

"Naruto… I… I"

"I give up. I fucking give up. I can't take it anymore. I just can't!"

Long after she was gone, Sakura sat unmoving, completely lost and utterly broken for the first time in her life.

oOo

* * *

Students of Senju high gave their annual school fest a cheery goodbye. With it gone, things returned to how they used to be. Year end was fast approaching so most of the students were found in the library, their eyes trained over their course material, their heart praying for a miracle and their nights haunted by nightmares of their finals.

Yes, things were more or less back to normal.

To Sakura's eternal relief, she was spared the humiliation by her batch mates. No one cared much about it. Girls confessing to Sasuke and getting dismissed were a regular occurrence.

She liked it.

Then there was Ino who refused to leave her alone. She kept dogging her steps as if waiting for Sakura to erupt. Everyone knew that Sakura and Naruto were no longer friends. They barely looked at each other. Naruto was happy with her group of friends who were always loud and obnoxious while Sakura spent her time studying, locked in her dorm.

"I am so gonna fail advanced chemistry and then Anko is going to kill me!" Ino whined, a week before their exams, as they sat in a secluded area in the school lawn. Sakura put her book down to reprimand the girl for not studying when she had the time but words got caught in her throat, when she heard a very familiar laughter.

Naruto with Gaara in tow was walking towards them. She was talking animatedly, making several air signs as she tried to explain something complex to the redhead who appeared less like a stone wall and more like a teenager. Naruto was closing in on them one minute and the next she was strolling past them, too busy in her conversation.

"Did Naruto just ignore our existence?" Ino gaped and then she came to an understanding as she added with a giggle, "I guess it is to be expected. She _is_ a girl."

"What?" Sakura questioned distracted. Ino rolled her eyes.

"She had a hot guy, who was hanging onto every word she said, next to her, of _course_ , she wouldn't see us!"

"Yeah. That must be it."

"Now, please help me with organic chemistry. Please…"

"Later, Ino-pig."

Ino pouted but didn't ask further. She picked up another book and started reading while Sakura stared at the clear blue sky, feeling empty.

And this time, it was the unwelcome kind of empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You are right, **TheBeauty**. Sakura has a particular image in her head full of rainbows and ponies. The mirage she has created has shattered. Some ugly truths and maybe then she will become selfless.

Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, **CloudySkies2208.**

 **cause I'm awesome like that-** Sasuke is a really closed off person. He is cruel but I don't believe he is heartless. And yes, this story is nearing its ending. I can't say how many chapters more but it is close to the finish line.

 **Cat Beats** \- Sakura is not ready to accept the reality and it will backfire. She is a spoilt princess, confident in herself, forgetting anything else when Sasuke is concerned. About reconciliation between her and Naruto, it's a tough road ahead for both of them. Your review as usual was very thorough. Thanks!

Let me know how all of you feel about this chapter. Your reviews are very insightful.

Also a big thank you to everyone who gave **Cruel** a reading.

 **You are troublesome** , I will be writing one soon. Sort of like a sequel.

 **jankitty13** , I am happy that my story reached out to you.

 **saiyanvegeta1648** , thank you for sharing your experience. You're right. Don't let anyone bring you down!

 **Punklena** and **Cat Beats** , thank you for reading and reviewing. Means a lot to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Story of Us**

She wasn't as intellectually blessed as Shikamaru, Ino owned proudly but she was also sure that she wasn't as dumb as a toothpick or _say_ _Kiba_. She didn't have a high IQ but she had a good fashion sense and occasionally felt an amazing emotional empathy towards one Sakura Haruno. If she had to define her friend in one word then that would be- _passionate_.

Or _fanatical_ _ **;**_ when mood struck.

Ino had known her since kindergarten. Sakura had been a child unhappy with her hair, complaining about her big forehead and crying about icky green eyes. She found something to dislike about herself every day. Other kids didn't help at all. They were mean and vicious, adding to her distress.

It took a lot of convincing from Ino to boost her confidence. After then, it had been a smooth ride until middle school. That's when they encountered the enigma that was Sasuke Uchiha.

It was _love at first sight_ for Sakura. And _for_ her.

 _And for rest of the girls of their class_.

Sakura had always been too focused… too fixated in her quest for Sasuke that she didn't even realize when she was being left behind. Everyone with a shard of brain in them moved past their childish crushes but she held on. She was unable to move forward and she didn't mind drowning in hopeless desires and wishful thinkings. It was her way and she resolved to move that way only. Combined with her inherent insecurity, a dreadful chaos of emotions piled up wherever he was concerned.

Ino wasn't too different. She had been sailing on the same boat for two years until some sense had graced her immature mind and she decided to move past her crush. She still held a candle for him, no doubt, but she wasn't dumb enough to risk her sanity for him.

No, that boat had sailed long time ago.

Sasuke was hot as hell, no denials about that but his personality seriously needed some work. He rarely ever spoke in sentences having more than ten words and mostly he replied with a glare or a grunt.

Yup, some serious work needed there.

And then there was Naruto- the bubbly girl who grinned too much and was no better than Kiba when it came to intellectual shit. She was too loud… too bouncy and too unlike the prim and proper _ladies of the society_ Ino wanted to be. She annoyed her a lot but then, slowly, Ino had come to respect the girl for her determined heart and cheerful persona.

And she wasn't the only one affected.

Naruto managed to crack the hard cold shell of the resident ice prince. Their interactions were explosive and amusing simultaneously. _Sasuke Uchiha was a_ _human after all_. She proved it effortlessly.

Sakura and Naruto. Two polar opposites. Yet they ended up being best friends. Naruto had come and replaced Ino. She became the rock for Sakura, supporting her through thick and thin, raising her to be a better person.

Ino saw the changes that came. Sakura became a confident girl, happy in her space and proud of her physical features. She even became less infatuated with Sasuke. But from the past few days, everything was wrong. Sakura and Naruto were ignoring the other's existence furtively and fiercely. It was greatly annoying Ino.

Something had obviously happened between the girls. Not knowing what was killing her. She liked to remain up-to-date with the latest gossip, especially when it came to the two idiots. Sakura, she could understand but Naruto? Why the heck was she acting like that? As far as she knew, if asked, Naruto would even cut up her right arm for the pinkette.

Their exams having ended only two days ago, she was done packing. All the students would be leaving for their respective homes next morning. Before leaving, she wanted to solve the one great mystery that had been eating her insides since she had observed it.

With a decision, she set off for Sakura's dorm.

Sakura was busy shuffling through course material, looking for assurance, of course, that she hadn't messed up on any of the exams. Ino scoffed. Smart kids were too lame for their own good.

"Hey, forehead."

"Pig."Sakura cleared some space for her to sit. "Do you need something?"

"I just came to check if you needed some help," Ino said easily.

"If that's the case then you can stuff these books into that"-

"Slow down, forehead." Ino put up her hands. "I said that I just came to _check_." Sakura shot her a withering glare and flopped down on her bed in one ungraceful motion. Her green eyes were tired and there were dark circles beneath them. "You okay, Sakura?" Ino asked softly. She wasn't expecting for Sakura to open her heart and spill all her secrets but she hoped that it would happen. If something was bothering her then she needed an outlet. ASAP.

Sakura seemed to be contemplating her words. "I don't know," she answered. Ino made no response. She waited for her to continue. "I love Sasuke, you know. Like I really do," Sakura whispered after a while of silence.

"That's hardly news, forehead."

Sakura ignored her jab. "Then why won't he love me?" It seemed that she was depending on Ino to answer but the blonde didn't know how to.

"You can't make people love you, Sakura," she said carefully.

"But he made me love him." There was a note of dreadful emptiness in her voice that it chilled Ino. "It's so unfair."

"It is not supposed to be fair." Ino didn't believe in being philosophical but if it helped her friend then screw her beliefs a hundred times over. "And he's just not worth going through this."

"What do you know?" Sakura said angrily. "What the fuck do you know about him being not worth it? He is everything to me!" Ino sighed in exasperation.

"Of course, he is."

"You don't know anything," Sakura said, tearing up. Her shoulders shook as tears assaulted her full force. In a moment, she was crying her eyes out. Ino was beside her in seconds and rubbing soothing circles at her arms. "I l-love him, da-damn i-it!" she sniffed.

It took fifteen minutes for Sakura to calm down. How long she had been carrying that much pent up frustration, Ino wondered. Deciding that it was enough emotional turmoil for a day, Ino got up to leave. When she reached the door, Sakura's voice interrupted.

"Is it wrong of me to hate Naruto for loving him too?"

Naruto had a thing for Sasuke? That was surprising; with the way they were at each other's throat all the time. But then it also made sense in a twisted sort of way. They balanced each other. They justified the statement 'Opposites attract' completely.

Also it explained the bitterness that suddenly sprouted between the two girls.

Turning to her friend, she found a tired and dull mess staring at her with child-like hopefulness, looking for comfort and reassurance. She wanted to protect her friend desperately but some pills had to be swallowed, no matter the taste. Schooling her features, she said, "You haven't done anything wrong." A glimmer of hope shone in sea green eyes but then she continued firmly, "But you have done something cowardly."

With those words, Ino departed.

 **xXx**

Naruto woke up, feeling agitated and excited. She was going home. She had missed her family terribly. Her mother was planning a family trip for her summer vacations and she couldn't wait for it. Kushina's trips were always fun and filled with adventures. Then there was her father, Minato. She was apprehensive about meeting him after not seeing or talking to her beloved daddy for a whole year. It was his fault anyway, she huffed.

She grinned. No matter how bratty she pretended to be, she was dying to see him.

Kyuubi.

Her estranged brother whom they rarely talked about whenever together. Yet when they were alone they all thought about the ambitious redhead who had walked out of the Uzumaki- Namikaze household without any intentions of ever returning. He was working for someone named Kurama and that's all they knew. Naruto only heard from her elder brother on her birthday.

With a sigh, she arranged her luggage and headed out.

The year had been strange. It had started out fun and easy but then it turned into a roller-coaster ride of emotions. Because of her simple heart, she would have never imagined herself to be a part of all the teenage drama. But there she was. Caught up in one including her best friend and the school heart throb.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Even his name made her heart leap uncharacteristically. Throughout the year she had fought her attraction to him, arguing with him to drown her rapidly beating heart beat and supported Sakura wholeheartedly only for it to come to naught. She was in love with Sasuke, her _numero uno_ rival. And Sakura? She hated her guts.

She groaned.

But then there were some good things that happened. She made some new friends. Gaara no Sabaku was almost a replica of Sasuke. He was so indifferent that he could put sculptures to shame. He was feared amongst his peers for reasons she, honestly, couldn't comprehend. Gaara was a really nice guy. He was quiet but she could live with it. She more than made up for his quietness.

Also, Gaara loathed Sasuke.

Same was true for Sasuke.

Naruto was usually oblivious to her surroundings but if she focused enough she was quite smart. It didn't take a genius to figure out the murderous intent that spilled whenever the two boys were in vicinity of each other.

She stopped before the music room and pushed the door open.

With a fond smile, she reached out for a guitar. The day Sakura had asked for her help was fresh in her mind. It seemed so distant… a part of a happy past. She wondered on what she should sing.

 _"_ _When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own_

 _Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know_

 _When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes_

 _When tomorrow comes, yeah_

 _And though the road is long, I look up to the sky_

 _In the dark I found lost hope that I won't fly_

 _I sing along….._ "

 **xXx**

Naruto returned to her room after breakfast and saying goodbyes. She had even tried to say goodbye to Sasuke but he was already gone. Apparently, his parents had whisked him away at the crack of dawn. Her parents would be arriving in an hour so she had plenty of time to exchange emails and cell phone numbers. They wouldn't be seeing each other for three months except the occasional meetings which would take a lot of pre-planning. They lived too differently and too far away from one another.

A knock disturbed her.

Sakura stood at the door. The sight of her made Naruto shift uncomfortably. After their last encounter, she had tried her level best to stay away. Naruto was angry but not unforgiving. She was only tired of constantly forgiving.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah," she said nervously.

 **xXx**

It shows the immaturity in Sakura. This chapter is hopefully able to clear your doubts, **cause I'm awesome like that**. Sakura is insecure. Naruto holds a better influence over Sasuke so she feels that Naruto has a better chance of winning him and thus stealing him from her. She has invested so much of herself for him that she becomes blind to everything and everyone else where he is involved.

I wanted Naruto to be a strong person who is forgiving but not someone who can live with being stepped over by others, **TheBeauty**. I am glad you like it. I have read so many fics where Naruto is made so kind that it is sickening and totally unreal.

My first reaction after reading your review was laugh, **You are** **troublesome**. It was such a cute review. I don't know why others make Naruto a girl but I do it because I find writing him easier. I can tweak with his behavior this way. Also I'm kind of scared of using Naruto. I feel as if I don't do him enough justice. On a whole different note, I am glad you liked _Pocket full of_ _love_ \- the Naruhina oneshot. Lots of love for you!

True. Your reviews always fill me with a lot of thoughts, **Cat Beats**. I love reading them. They are very thorough. Yeah, I agree with you. Sasuke did have to go through a lot in the manga. His pain was in a whole different dimension than Naruto. After Jiraiya's death, even Naruto acknowledged that he couldn't understand Sasuke until he had lost a loved one who had been a part of his life.

Let me know how you find this chapter. I look forward to your reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

**The story of us**

Sakura was worn down; emotionally and physically.

Their exams had been a grueling piece of work that had exhausted each and every one of them fully. Add to it, she had no one to talk to. Actually, she had Ino but she was, most of the times, chattering about useless stuff. She wanted someone she could share nonsense with and not feel embarrassed.

She wanted Naruto back.

Honestly told, she was scared to examine the present beyond the scope of her prejudices. An idea was constantly knocking at the back of her head reminding her that she _might_ be wrong. She didn't know what to make of it. Since a young age, she had learnt to be strong.

Bullied for her pink color or green eyes messed up her opinion about human race. They judged others of their own type based on the basis of color, body shape and origin. It made her sick. So, with the support from Ino, she had grown up developing some rock sold beliefs that made up her entire mindset. She believed in those desperately. Naruto had only strengthened her thinking.

Now, she wasn't so sure.

 _Cowardly_ , Ino had called her actions.

She didn't want to think about it but couldn't help but ponder. A part of her did whisper that it didn't matter. She had to stand up for herself; that she wasn't wrong but the analytical part wanted to unravel and categorize each and every notion, only to be doubly sure.

Only if she wasn't afraid.

It had taken a lot of pep talks and lessons in confidence to be who she was at seventeen. Admitting that she was wrong would rob her of it, that unwavering faith in her judgment, knowing that she was intelligent enough to be practical. She didn't wish to find out that she was still that cowering child who hid behind Ino to block the vicious jabs at her forehead.

She didn't want to feel so alone and unwanted again, not when she knew what it felt like to be considered smart and beautiful among those very people who had once laughed about her unnatural hair color.

Maybe she was being selfish.

I don't care anymore, she decided. She wanted to protect what she could. Also things between her and Naruto may never be fixed. She would regret not trying later on, she knew, but at that moment she only wanted to save herself. It was the most prudent choice.

As for Sasuke, she didn't believe that she would ever be able to move on from him. The very thought was chilling… like giving up a part of herself. It was revolting and unwelcome. At the same time it was funny. Initially, she had made up her up mind to get past him but as time progressed she only fell more in love with him. It got harder and harder until it was near impossible.

Sasuke was everything.

But before leaving, she would do some much needed damage control.

 **-xXx-**

She said a quick farewell to Ino with several promises to meet during the holiday. She made sure that she wasn't leaving anything behind before making her way towards Naruto's dorm. Standing outside, she contemplated what she was about to do. Her hand shook as she raised a fist to knock at the door. With a deep breath, she let her fist touch wood.

Three knocks later, the door opened. The surprise in blue eyes grew until they were as wide as saucers. Naruto was even gaping. If there hadn't been an impending conversation to anticipate, Sakura would've laughed outright. It was too amusing.

Somehow she managed calmly, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," came the tense answer some breaths later.

"Can I… er… come in?"

"Huh… um… yeah. Sure."

It was awkward, to say the least.

She went inside and watched the wall to relieve some of the discomfort off her shoulders. ' _Breathe in. Breathe out,'_ she chanted in her mind. When she felt ready, she turned to meet slightly fearful blue eyes. Was Naruto expecting some shouting?

"I am not going to apologize," she said, steel determination entering her green eyes. "I don't think I should so if you are expecting one, I suggest you don't. That being said, I want you to know that I don't want one from you too."

Naruto was puzzled. "I don't get it."

"What is there to understand?" The confusion was still there so Sakura explained reluctantly, "I'm saying that"- she drew a breath- "I don't mind that you like Sasuke."

More confusion came into blue eyes. "Why?"

"Does it matter? I am telling you that you can go for"-

"And what makes you think that I need your fucking permission?" Naruto interrupted angrily. "If I want to act on my feelings, _guess what_ , I fucking will!"

"Will you liste"-

"No. I won't," Naruto cried, barely hanging on to her temper. "The only reason I ignored my feelings for Sasuke was _you_! It was my choice to do it for my friend, 'ttebayo."

"And I am telling you that I don't need your fucking pity!" Sakura screamed; the lid on her control landing in a faraway heap of nothingness. "I fucking never _asked_ you to. So don't you dare fucking spout some shit that it was for me! You don't know how it felt like… to find out that my best friend loves the same guy as me and I didn't even have an idea. I kept dreaming and discussing my love with _you._ You fucking don't know anything!"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto's guilt-ridden voice drifted off.

She laughed uncertainly and absently, hoping to find some sort of control deep inside. "Just don't make it any more difficult," she said softly. "I just want to say that from this day forward, I don't want to think about this again."

Naruto nodded quickly.

"I love Sasuke," she said closing her eyes and picturing him. "And I am aware that he doesn't consider me more than a fan-girl but I will change his mind. I will become more to him… his special someone." Green eyes fluttered open as she smiled genuinely. Naruto was taken aback momentarily by the sincerity in them. "I want you to promise me that you won't back down anymore because of a hero complex."

As her words settled, Naruto resembled a fish out of water once more. She suppressed a snicker. "Our friendship may not be the same anymore and its okay. It's perfectly fine. The only important thing is that you prove to be a worthy rival for Sasuke's affections. And when it's over, maybe we will get a cup of coffee together and talk everything out. 'Til then, may the better one win?"

Naruto didn't speak for many odd minutes. Various emotions went through her expressive eyes with the speed of light. Sakura checked the clock. Her parents would be arriving in half an hour. She just wanted to leave with all the drama gone from her life so that she could start afresh but Naruto was taking too long to respond.

"Ramen," Naruto said finally.

"Huh?"

"You know… when it's over like you say. Can we go out for ramen instead?" Naruto said, a bright grin lighting her face. Sakura found herself mirroring the gesture.

"Whatever." Her heart swelled with an odd feeling. It was like breathing for the first time after a long period of suffocation. They stood together in the silent room just looking at each other, unsure and shy. "Er… see you in September then, I guess," Sakura said, breaking the hushed setting.

"Yeah… you will, 'ttebayo!"

"Bye, then."

"Bye, Sakura."

 **-xXx-**

As soon as the door shut, Naruto slid to the floor, a rush of sensations overwhelming her. She didn't fully understand what Sakura had wanted to convey but she had managed to figure the basics of it, she hoped fervently because otherwise she was lost to her friend's mood swings.

It was getting harder and harder to make any heads and tails of Sakura and her intentions. First, she had been angry and calling her a deceiver… a liar. Then she had blown off her lid and told her to fuck off. And then Sakura was telling her, Naruto, to not suppress any non-platonic feelings towards Sasuke. What the hell was going on with Sakura, she thought.

All she knew was that they were not fighting anymore.

Yes, they weren't back to being best friends but what had transpired was certainly an improvement. They would build upon on it, Naruto was sure. She was going to get her best friend back.

And Sasuke was no longer off-limits. The determination in the pinkette's voice had caught her off guard. _So, Sasuke was no longer off-limit_. She had fended off any attraction for so long that she wasn't sure how to go about processing that particular piece of news. Did it even matter?

Yes, she liked… loved Sasuke but so what?

Her love wasn't necessarily his kind of love. Did the ice-prince even know the four lettered word?

She didn't even know why she had any sort of feelings for him. They were just there like the sky is there to receive the sunlight. They had crept on her conscience stealthily and, before she knew it, occupied most of her conscious and subconscious thoughts.

If only she were a swooning kind of female _but_ no, fate had to have its share of laugh.

Before she could continue that specific chain of thought, another knock broke her internal musings.

Opening the door, she shrieked, "Mom!"

-xXx-

Sakura walked away from Naruto's room, relaxed and peaceful. She knew that she had made the right decision. Naruto as a visible rival was tons better than not knowing when she would stab her in the back because love is strange. It makes you do things that your heart won't permit of normally. It was a physical ache, an emotional longing and a mental rant for completion and fulfillment.

She was dead sure that Naruto was sitting in her room feeling hopeful that their friendship could be raised to its former glory. It could not be. It never would be. They would have to start again and in that case, their friendship would be different, new and less trusting.

Having a conversation or making an effort to mend the cracks in their bond would be the suggestion of many but she had no strength left. Until Sasuke didn't pick either one of them or someone else, there was no fixing.

It was better to be rivals.

There would be no room for guilt.

Back in her dorm, Sakura did a re-check and then dragged her stuff to the reception point and waited patiently. Some students waved her off and she politely returned the gesture. She saw Kushina pulling Naruto along, all the while chattering loudly, and sharing stories lightening fast. Neither noticed her and it was alright. She wouldn't have known how to react anyway, she shrugged.

She smiled as her mother approached with wide open arms which she ran into eagerly. Warm and blissful. Promises of safety.

She sighed, snuggling into the embrace.

Yes, three months of this unparallel perfection. She needed it. ASAP.

 **-xXx-**

 **AN** \- Hey, guys. There are a few things I want to talk about and get your opinion on. First of all, I did a lot of thinking and came to a conclusion. When I got the idea for this story, it was only supposed to focus on the friendship between Sakura and Naruto but when I began putting my thoughts into words, it turned into much more. There is a lot of scope for different plotlines so I went through the chapters; one by one. I ended up creating a brilliant story.

I am contemplating ending this part and bring out a sequel in which I tie up all the loose ends. All the characters return to their sophomore year, struggling with expectations, their feelings and their mindset. Madara, Itachi, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke Naruto, Sakura, Kyuubi… everything will fall into place. So, I wanted to know if all of you are up for it. Do you like the idea of a sequel?

Next chapter will be an epilogue, giving an insight into the minds of some characters. Hopefully.

Also, what are your thoughts on original characters (For some reason won't pick up the abbreviation)?

 **-xXx-**

People try to protect what is fragile. Sakura is also doing the same by safe guarding what she believes is fragile- her self-belief. She doesn't want to accept the fact that she is wrong even when her heart knows that she is. She is blocking out that voice of conscience. It is foolish, yeah but it's a way of survival. That's how I designed her, **_TheBeauty_**. I was thinking about someone who had been bullied when I was working on her character. I am hoping to make her grow in a sense through this chapter. Let me know if you agree or not.

I hope this chapter answered your queries, **_cause I'm awesome like that_**. I miss Sasunaru too. I so desperately want to write it but the time's not right. I believe that good relationships are never built based on only attraction and no conversations. Naruto needs to work out if she even wants to have something akin to relationship with Sasuke and he needs to discover the existence of love. That is a lot of work. But I can assure you that Sasunaru will happen.

I have a really cool plotline drawn out for Gaara, **_Cat Beats_**. He is one of my favorite characters from Narutoverse. Thanks for the compliment. Since this is like my first story, I wrote it without paying much attention to a lot of stuff. In the middle, I got better as I got more into it. The chapters are much better thought out but what hasn't changed is writing with the flow. So when you send such positive vibes my way, it really feels good.

 **What sort of a sibling relationship would you like Sasuke and Itachi to have? I can't really decide. I really do not want to do the clichéd rivalry.**

 **And what do all of you think about a Naruto fanfiction based in the regency era?**

 **Thank you reading everyone. If you have anything to say, go ahead and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The story of us**

 **AN** \- So, this marks the end The Story of us. I truly enjoyed writing this. It was a fun ride. Without all the readers and all the awesome people who reviewed, this story wouldn't have been possibly as good. Thank you.

Cat Beats, TheBeauty, cause I'm awesome like that, CloudySkies2208, AlenaPatano, Punklena, Samiam2468 and so many more… you guys are the best!

 **I have posted the prologue of the second part of this story or the sequel. It's called-** ** _Amor vincit omnie._**

Xxx

 **AlenaPatano,** I don't know how I missed your review. I am really sorry. Your review filled me with so much happiness. I can't even explain it. When some of you take out your time to show appreciation that means a lot. Lots of love!

xXx

Naruto fell in love with Paris.

The city of love was the epitome of beauty and elegant architecture. People were lovely and so _in_ love that it left her feeling giddy every night she spent there. Eiffel tower, at night, had been a sight she would never be able to forget. The sheer brilliance of the flickering lights knocked the breath out of her. Notre Dame de Paris- the cathedral with its Gothic architecture fascinated her abundantly. She adored walking through the quaint streets of Latin Quarter and Jardin du Luxembourg. She even enjoyed shopping districts like Le Marais and Champs-Elysees where her mother had dragged her.

Tomorrow, they would leave.

She didn't want to. In two weeks, Paris became a part of her existence. The relaxed ambience of the city mesmerized and pulled her in. The music, the culture, even the very air of Paris drew her in. Her heart was not ready to leave.

"Naruto! We will be late, 'ttebana!" Further musings were interrupted perfectly when she detected the annoyance in the order. Her mother, Kushina, just like her was heartbroken about saying goodbye to the city. It was their last day. They had to make the most of it. What better than strolling the streets in Latin Quarter?

In half an hour, the mother-daughter duo were making some more memories, adding to their already very large heap of mementos when Kushina remembered that she needed to make an important call and left Naruto alone who roamed free, smiling widely at people she barely knew. Some boys even winked at her making her blush much to their amusement and her chagrin.

Only in Paris would boys pay any sort of attention to her, she thought with a sigh.

She stopped outside a shop window. A dark blue jacket on display caught her eye. _'If only it had been orange.'_ She went in, despite herself. It was a beautiful piece of clothing and she gazed at it for several long minutes. "Sasuke would like it." Immediately, she slapped a hand to her mouth. She didn't know when it turned out like this. She looked at things and thought that her rival might like it. He constantly hovered at the edge of her thoughts, taunting her.

It was humiliating to accept that she ended up buying whatever she found might suit him; in spite of of fighting the urge and making many baseless excuses for her actions. Keeping up with her streak, she found herself at the counter, waiting for the pretty lady to seal the deal

"For your lover, I assume?" She could definitely do without such questions but Parisians liked to imagine that the world was full of _lovey-dovey_ couples. The lady smiled knowingly when she shook her head. Several such questions later, she made her way towards a well-known barista whose name she couldn't pronounce even after going there almost daily for the past two weeks.

The handsome waiter smiled at her. He always did. She couldn't speak French and he was just as bad with English so they it was their ritual to exchange smiles whenever their eyes met. Kushina had teased her mercilessly that the young man liked her.

So, she observed him. Staring at him when his back was turned led to nothing. At times, she would compare him to Sasuke unconsciously. Then, she would end up forgetting the handsome man serving her and getting lost in wayward thoughts about Sasuke.

She thought about her other school friends too, just not in the same capacity.

She pinched her arm. _School was two months away_. She would deal with all the emotional confusion later, she decided.

It was her last day in Paris. There wasn't any time to think. She had to catch a glimpse of Eiffel tower one more time, try some new French delicacy and bid farewell to a few locals she had come to know.

Right now, she would enjoy the peace before the storm.

xXx

Gaara knew that he wasn't welcome.

It wasn't hard to notice the hostile environment of the Sabaku household. He had been subjected to it since the day he had come to live there, three years ago. With cold, hard eyes he entered the office of the man he had to call father. Izumi Sabaku didn't acknowledge his presence until much later. Gaara was as invisible to him as air.

Both occupants of the large room felt nothing but unadulterated hatred for one another. It was the worst kind of torture to be in each others presence. Gaara didn't like to remember the fact the Izumi was his sire. It sickened him. It made him feel disgust so potent that it was killing. And Gaara did wish to die sometimes.

"I see, you've returned in one piece." Izumi sneered, obviously trying to bait him. "No complaints from the school authorities too! Impressive feat, I must say." Gaara stared evenly into the mud brown eyes of the older man, the urge to punch his face crawling under the thin veil of his control. "What changed?" Izumi asked.

Gaara made no reply. His face remained as blank as ever which managed to annoy Izumi further.

"Answer when you're asked something, insolent boy!"

Still, Gaara remained quiet, staring into nothingness. He was only tolerating Izumi's presence because he had no choice. Legally, he had to hold his urge to break the man until he was out of his house and free to thwart his name. He would respect the last wish of his mother and finish his school as smoothly as possible.

"Like mother, like son." Izumi tested his control over the fury burning his blood, whenever he was in his vile company, quite sufficiently. His hands curled into tight fists. Izumi, obviously, enjoyed tormenting him and making the most of the authority he held over the sixteen year old. "What… your whore of a mot"-

"Shut up." Gaara didn't raise his voice. He didn't have to. His eyes were enough to promise the pain that awaited the older man if he dared to continue. Izumi laughed. His booming laughter made Gaara nauseous.

"What will you do, boy?" Brown eyes danced with sadistic pleasure when Gaara stiffened. "This is my house. I pay for you. The clothes you're wearing, the food you eat, the water you drink, your education- I pay for it all." Izumi gestured to his surroundings. "It's my money you are living on. You're nothing if not for the money I spend on your sorry excuse of a life."

Gaara didn't argue. It was true. And Izumi took great joy in reminding him every day.

"So tell me, boy. What will you do?" Izumi clapped his hands together in victory. "You are a whore's son. A whore who is tormenting my life even after death."

His knuckles shook with the effort of holding back. He wanted nothing more than breaking the face of Izumi. He was a sick, twisted man. How could his mother love someone as repulsive as Izumi? Gaara clamped his eyes shut to downplay the anger striking his walls, rearing to get out and quench its thirst for blood.

He needed to calm down so he focused on one person or specifically a pair of blue eyes and a carefree laugh. Instantly, his heart slowed down. Time spent with her seemed so far… almost a lifetime away when it had, in fact, been only a day.

He had to endure three months of this hellhole. He knew he would survive. Surviving was easy. Protecting the last pieces of sanity was not. In a place full of negativity directed at him from all corners, it would be a difficult task. He didn't have any access to communication devices so he had only memories of Naruto to rely on.

When he found himself capable of opening his eyes, Izumi was still insulting his blood. Izumi continued in the same fashion for a little more time and ended his rather colorful speech with a snarl, "Behave yourself in my house. I will not think twice before kicking you out, boy."

Gaara almost smirked. His threat was almost tempting.

"And stay away from Temari and Kankuro. They don't need to bear your filthy existence more than necessary."

He nodded imperceptibly and left, fully aware that the conversation was over. His siblings were afraid of him. They never crossed path with him willingly. He didn't mind the arrangement. The less people he knew; the better.

Three months would fly.

xXx

Sasuke hadn't been long in the Uchiha estates when he noticed the carefully exchanged looks between his parents. Mikoto was bugging him longer than usual. She fussed over everything related to him; from his clothing to his eating habits. Once, she even hugged him out of the blue. The contact had been awkward and Sasuke had stood rigid as his mother smothered him like a long lost son.

If whatever disease ailed his mother had only confined itself to her, his life would have been so much easier. Fugaku was also acting out of character. The man who only had eyes for his perfect elder son was spending more and more time with the Sasuke- the son who could never equal Itachi. Fugaku spoke to him regularly, discussing business, politics and family.

Sasuke had never been daft. He wondered why his parents thought that he wouldn't observe that something was up. It was blatantly obvious that his parents, especially Fugaku, had to make an effort to bond with him more than was necessary. It was against the very definition of Uchiha to shed their icy coats and show any sort of concern to a fellow human being.

He needed answers. He had dropped several obvious hints that he was aware of whatever they were planning. Unless his parents were craftier than he realized, they missed each and every one of his allusions.

Answers came a week before his birthday. Itachi returned from his trip.

Itachi had been locked in a room with their parents for an entire evening as soon as he entered the threshold. Sasuke knew then that he would be getting his answers soon. In the past few weeks, his conversation with Fugaku had been turning to a more serious side of business. Though the information would be beneficial for his future, Sasuke had found it too imposing and too strict. Fugaku never left a room for argument. His points were clear and stiff.

When Sasuke followed Itachi into the study, he braced himself. Itachi wouldn't play around or bite words. He would be precise and very accurate.

"How are you, otouto?"

" _Peachy_ ," he said, shrugging slightly. "You?"

Itachi smiled. Almost. "Tired from the flight." No words were exchanged for the next few minutes as Itachi examined him thoroughly. His gray-ish charcoal eyes slid over Sasuke's darker ones with an intense seriousness before he spoke softly, "Is it true that Madara made you an offer, otouto?"

"It was more like an order."

"Am I to understand from your tone that you refused?" Sasuke's silence said enough. "It is not clever to cross Madara."

"He is an old man, aniki. There is not much he can do." As confidently as he spoke the words, he knew that they were lies. Madara was more than an old man. And he knew that Itachi knew that he knew.

"May I ask what did he propose?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth impatiently. "What the fuck is going on, aniki?"

"Language, otouto." Itachi folded his hands on his lap and leaned forward. "Madara is the head of the Uchiha clan. Like every Uchiha, he hates losing. Those who defy him pay dearly."

"He wants to punish me?"

"Surprisingly, no. On the contrary, he is showing an unhealthy interest in you and your affairs." Itachi paused to assess him once more, a touch of something akin to pity reflected in his eyes. "He wants to take you under his wing."

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke's mask fell as surprise filtered over his features. "He has asked father to let you move in with him for the rest of your holidays on the pretext of preparing you for _future_."

"He wants to teach me a lesson."

"Madara is a manipulative man. He will try to make you bend to his will by any means."

"Fuck."

"Exactly, Sasuke. Fuck."

"How will I go on for a month listening to him drone about himself and his several accomplishments?"

Itachi chuckled. "Least of your worries, I assure you." Itachi reached out to flick his forehead fondly. "I want you to promise me, Sasuke, that you will not let him win."

"You are a worry-wart, aniki."

"Hn." Itachi let a small smile linger on his lips. "Pack your bags, otouto. You leave tomorrow."

"Hn."

xXx

Sakura smiled at the couple leaving the café. She couldn't believe the tranquility that assaulted her senses whenever she wandered freely in the streets of London. The city was bustling with people from all walks of life. She even talked to a few of them and found them very…. _bohemian_.

She even felt a little gypsy with the way she had spent every day outdoors, searching the topography for something new. The English were very fascinated by her pink hair. While she had been afraid of facing ostracism, the people had awed at her unnatural hair color and asked for her hair dresser!

All in all, she had never felt better.

" _Sakura_?" Trust the British to make her name sound utterly broken and strange. Nonetheless she turned to meet the smiling face of her new friend, Emma Bridgon. Emma was a brunette with a clear complexion and hazel eyes that glinted in the sunlight. Sakura quite liked the girl.

"How are you, Emma?" Sakura asked slowly, testing each syllable on her tongue carefully.

"Splendid." Emma was grinning widely. "I was looking for you! Your mother informed me that you might be somewhere near."

"Do you need me for something?"

"I am going for a haircut. I need your advice. From what I've seen, your fashion sense is wicked cool." Before she could agree or thank Emma for the comment, she was dragged to the nearest salon where Emma had sorted through a wide range of hair styles, pointing to each one excitedly, thus easily being the centre of attention of several annoyed glares.

"Oh. I know!" Emma said suddenly. "Why don't you get one too?"

"No, I"-

"Come on, _Sakura,_ " Emma persisted. "It will be fun. Trust me!" When the doubt still remained in Sakura's features, she continued, "This can be your memory of this place. And aren't you tired of your old hairstyle?"

"I am," she answered thoughtfully.

"See?" Emma smiled victoriously. "Also you make this new change symbolic of something or someone." It caught her attention.

"Like starting anew?"

"Yeah. Like saying goodbye to the past whatever and heading to the future with a new you."

Suffice to say, when Sakura came back to their hotel room, her mother had been pleasantly surprised. The long pink tresses were trimmed to reach only Sakura's neck. Her daughter looked like she had lost a lot but gained something precious.

Sakura checked her reflection, feeling proud and ready. There were two months 'til the start of sophomore year.

She was sure that she would make the most of it.

xXx

I mean the literal 1800s, **Cat Beats**. I love that era. I have been getting itches to write one story based in that era for quite some time. If you some ideas, they are most welcome. Also what do you think about OCs? In several fics that I have read, either they are grossly overestimated or total fools.

I can't help but agree to several points you have, **TheBeauty**. And its actually good to know your opinions. They give me a different field of view to work with. Let me know how you find this chapter and the prologue of _Amor vincit omnie_.

, thank you for your review.

 **Don't forget to check out the sequel-** ** _Amor vincit omnie._**


End file.
